


The Infinity Saga

by MarvelStories616



Series: Marvel Phase 1 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adam Warlock - Freeform, Avengers - Freeform, Defenders - Freeform, Fantastic Four - Freeform, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, X-men - Freeform, thanos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelStories616/pseuds/MarvelStories616
Summary: After the events of Civil War, the Avengers must work together as a team along with Doctor Strange and the Guardians of the Galaxy. Together they will take on their biggest threat yet, the Mad Titan Thanos.(I have two accounts (Wattpad and Archive) and I post the same stories. So if you want to see the same stories, you can check wattpad too lol.)





	1. Humble Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this first work, it will be fast and a lot of dialogue. Don't expect this to be the best book since it's my first time writing here in Archive.

**\--Avengers Headquarters--**

"You think it was a good decision to give Peter the suit?" Happy asked, Tony as they were walking down a hallway in the facility.

"Kid deserved it for taking care of my stuff, and I thought adults were more responsible than teenagers." Tony joked, as Happy wasn't able to take care of the materials in the plane.

"You know Tony, I'm not a hero like you guys, I'm just your personal assistant."

"And driver, any meetings I will be attending this week?"

"I'll keep you updated if there will be anything" Happy said, as he opened Tony's car door

"I'll be back in a week, and take care of Vision for me, he's been a little sad lately."

Tony drove his way out of the facility. He had been making a new house after his last one had been destroyed by choppers during Christmas. The Avengers have truly been cut in half, Rhodey had been resting from his injuries, Vision had been silent ever since the airplane flight, Natasha has gone rogue and Steve was silent after their battle in Siberia.

"So Mr. Stark made me take care of an android." Happy said sarcastically 

**\--Wakanda--**

"Steve can I get you anything?" T'challa asked

"I'm fine T'challa, I was about to leave anyway" Steve said, as he stood up along with putting a fake smile on his face

"I know, we're trying to get Bucky back to normal again, but it's not an easy task."

"Alright, I'll just be roaming around the place."

Steve walked around the facility, still trying to get used to the Wakanda culture as well as admiring it. It has been 3 months since he dropped the shield. He would stay up all night, remembering that by dropping the shield he was also dropping the name Captain America. Thor had been busy studying about the so called "Infinity Stones" but no word has surfaced on him. As well as Bruce, Steve would observe that Natasha would always get upset when she hears the word "Hulk" as she has not seen Bruce in ages. He checked on the others in their rooms.

"Scott, where are you going?" Steve asked, when he saw Scott's bags packed on his bed.

"I've got to see my daughter, sorry but I really do." Scott said, putting more clothes in the bag

"It's fine, but you do have to know you're on the wanted list of criminals."

"I know, the government really loves me." Scott said sarcastically

**\--2 hours later--**

"You take care, remember you can call us if you need help." Sam said 

"I know, I got your number in my phone." Scott said, as both of them laughed

As soon as Scott left the facility, there was a rumbling in the facility. Steve and T'challa raced to the source of the rumbling within the facility.

"I think it came from Wanda's room." T'challa said

"I'll go in by myself." Steve said 

Steve knocked on the door and entered the room. He saw everything was on the floor while Wanda was in the corner weeping. Steve hesitated if he was going to comfort her or not. Eventually, he went over to the corner and hugged her.

"Wanda, what's wrong?" Steve asked

"I can't control my powers, just look at my room, I'm a monster." Wanda said, continuously weeping

"Wanda, you're not... you know what's the difference from a hero and a monster."

"What?"

"Heroes use their powers for the good even if they can't control it, monsters are the ones with blood on their hands."

Wanda started to stop crying and Steve noticed T'challa peeping in the room smiling. A few minutes later Wanda had stopped crying and Steve went out of the room greeted by T'challa

"So Steve, are you really that good with women?" T'challa said laughing

"I just know how to make them feel better T'challa, never really had a woman in my life since 1964." Steve could still remember the days being beside Peggy 

"Steve, we got something big here" Sam shouted, looking at the news

**\--Tony Stark's Mansion--**

Tony had been enjoying his new mansion, even more than his old one. It just had more space than the old one and it really lets him relax. He had just been sitting down on his couch, drinking coffee, watching the news.

"  _A Harlem hospital has blown up a few minutes ago with fire trucks on the way to the scene. On the scene as well are a group of individuals calling themselves the Defenders_ " the news reporter said

Tony put on the Iron Man suit and flew to Harlem in less than 15 minutes.

"Luke I can have some help over here." Danny shouted fighting of some of the Hand

"I got you." Luke ran to Danny blowing a hard right punch on to two of the Hand

Tony managed to get in the battle against the hand. Danny and Luke had an easy time fending off some of the Hand, while Tony cleared out the rest of the members. Before Tony could say a word, a woman and a guy in a devil's suit walked over to Luke and Danny.

"We got them all out, even Claire." Jessica told Luke

Tony walked over the group, "Okay, I get it, you guys kick a lot of ass, but the Avengers can handle this."

"I don't know if there's an actual 'Avengers' anymore." Daredevil said

"If we didn't show up the whole damn hospital will be destroyed along with the civilians." Luke said

"Fine, I'm just having a long week, but I've got to say, I think you guys should be the hero of the streets for now while the Avengers take care of the bigger threats, what do you say?" Tony extended his hand to Luke

"I'm not the leader, she is." Luke pointed to Jessica

Jessica shook Tony's hand and the Defenders ran into the alleyways. Tony went back to his house and just fell on his bed.

"Been one hell of a week" Tony said , while groaning

He got a text message from Happy but he didn't want to read it. He saw it and it said IMPORTANT. Tony opened the messaged and read it.

" _Mr. Stark, I got someone who wants to meet you, says he's a hero and knows something about the Infinity Stones, he even has one. He wants to meet you in 177A Bleecker Street in Greenwich Village_ _."_

" _What's his name Happy_?" Tony asked replying back

Happy replied after a few minutes," _Doctor Stephen Strange_ "

**\--1 week later--**

Tony drove to Peter's house to pick him up since it was a Saturday. Peter had been notified by Tony that they will be attending a meeting with a person. Peter went inside the car, amazed as he was inside a highly expensive car.

"So, Peter you know why I picked you up today?"

"To attend a meeting Mr. Stark." Peter said

"Exactly but I want you to just follow my lead, guy could be friendly or dangerous, Happy told me he does magic."

"By the way Mr. Stark, Happy hasn't been answering my calls lately."

"How many missed calls does he have in a row?"

"About 67."

Tony and Peter had arrived at the location of the meeting, Tony had to admit it looked old fashion with a sign on front which says "Sanctum Sactorum". Peter really hasn't attended a formal meeting before in his life, so it was a learning experience for him. Tony opened the door who was greeted by an bald man carrying books.

"You must be Tony Stark." the man said

"Yes I am, I'm here to attend a meeting."

"Who is the kid behind you."

"Oh, he's just my sort of assistant to help me here, his name is Peter."

"As long as he does not break the artifacts scattered around here." 

"I'm sorry what's your name?" Tony asked

"My name is Wong, now follow me to the room of Doctor Strange."

Tony and Peter followed Wong around the place until they finally reached his room. Tony was fascinated at all the antique vases that are around the place. Wong opened the door to reveal supposedly Stephen Strange and two other men sitting beside him. It took a second for Tony to realise them.

"Bruce, Thor?" Tony said confused


	2. The Infinity Saga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I made this before Thor: Ragnarok came out of theatres

**\--Sanctum Sactorum--**

"So, you must be Tony Stark?" Strange asked, holding a glass of wine.

"Yes, I am. Before we start, may I talk to my colleagues here?" Tony said, looking at both Thor and Bruce. They both stood up and walked over to Tony and Peter.

"Who's the kid?" Bruce asked.

" 'Kid's a hero who took care of New York while both of you were wandering around space."

"We weren't wandering. We were looking for the Infinity Stones that are in space." Thor said.

"Ok, do you still have the Tesseract?" 

"Loki has it," Bruce said before Thor could get a word out of his mouth.

"You couldn't take care of a stone."

"Long story, for another time." Thor said.

Everyone took a seat on the table where Doctor Strange was sitting. Tony was thinking in his mind, 'how could a god not take care of an Infinity Stones?' Peter noticed that the hair on his elbows were rising. He wondered if the house was really magical.

"So, all of you may know what an Infinity Stone is, but for Stark, I'll be explaining it since I can feel he does not understand," Tony looked surprised that a person can do that, besides Wanda.

"How do you know?" Tony asked 

"I am a sorcerer, Mr. Stark, I'm unpredictable in everything I do. Before the universe ever exploded, there were six powerful sources that were forged into stones; all of which include the Power, Reality, Space, Mind, Soul and Time Stone, which I have." Strange said.

"So you have a stone around here. Well, we have one of them on an android."

"That must be the Mind Stone?"

"Yes, it is. In a few days, we will be going to space to find the 4 stones that are lost," Thor said. 

"We are?" Tony felt confused.

"Yes, that is the only way to know that they are safe."

"You must know, I feel a dark force coming to Earth and destroying us all. We must know their exact location and how trustworthy the owners are." Strange said.

"Ok, Strange, but will you be joining us on our quest?" Tony asked.

"Of course, you must need my mystic powers to take on whatever is in our way. Meet me on Wednesday."

"Ok, nice meeting. Thanks for giving us a history lesson. Let's go outside."

Tony, Thor, Bruce and Peter went outside the sanctorum and into the streets of New York. "So, what next?" Tony asked.

"We must get ready for our adventure; it will be dangerous." Thor said.

"Kid, your mom going to let you join us?"

"I'll try my best to persuade her. Don't think she'll let me though," Peter said, letting out a sigh.

"Kid, this will be a learning experience. We're getting a tour in space."

"Ok then. I'll just message you, Mr. Stark." Peter then started walking to the alleyway with his bag.

"Kid, where you going?" Tony asked.

"I'll be using my suit, Mr. Stark. See ya," Peter changed and swung his way around New York, "I wonder why my hair rose."

**\--Wakanda--**

All Steve could think of last night, was how many superheroes the world was producing. There were the Fantastic Four, the X-Men and the new group who calls themselves the Defenders. He knew the more heroes, the more villains- and chaos will be brought to the world. He heard a knock on his door that finally made him get up.

"Steve, time for breakfast," Sam said knocking on his door.

"I'll be out in a second," Steve got his shirt from his closet and went outside to the cafeteria.

"All of you seem upset," Sam telling the group.

"We're running from the law, Sam, there's nothing we can do," Natasha said taking a drink from her coffee.

"When did you blonde your hair?" Steve said getting some bacon and eggs.

"Yesterday. Can't you believe I still had time to actually blond my hair?"

"I just want to kick some ass again and send criminals to jail," Clint said.

"If you try to do that, they'll be putting you to jail, Clint," Wanda said with a sad voice.

"Have you been ok for the past few days?" Steve asked.

"Partially," Wanda said, poking at her food.

"Steve, I got something you've got to see," T'challa said at the doors of the cafeteria.

Steve walked to the medic bay to see T'challa. He usually goes there to check on Bucky and what his progress is in recovery. "What is it, T'challa? Steve asked.

"We will be letting him out now. He has recovered enough, and the memories of him as a Winter Soldier has been removed, his latest memory is of you and him fighting Tony."

"About his arm, will we leave him with no arm?" T'challa went over to a box and opened it, showing Steve a complete robotic arm. The chamber began to open and Bucky stepped out.

"Steve, is that you?" Bucky asked.

"Glad to see you again, old pal." Steve said with tears coming out of his eyes.


	3. The Wonders of the Universe

**\--Avengers Headquarters--**

"Mr. Stark, I know you need our help, but we are currently very busy." Reed Richard said, talking to Tony through the phone.

"C'mon, Reed, it'll be over before you know it. We'll just be going to space and doing a roll call. Besides, what's so important about your mission anyways?" Tony said, getting frustrated with Reed.

"We are trying to arrest a man on the police wanted list; 'name is Victor Von Doom- magic sorcerer, broke out of prison, killed about a thousand people. Sounds like the guy the police would go for, even the government." 

"Fine. Call you next time, Reed." Tony closed his phone and placed it on his desk.

Tony walked outside his room and walked over to Vision's room. Vision hasn't been very active since the battle in the airport. He's been very humble to Rhodey, since he was the one who made him disabled. Tony knocked on Vision's door and went in, "How's it going on, pal?"

"Nothing very important to talk about with you, Mr. Stark." Vision said with a rather sad tone.

"I'm trusting you to take care of the facility for a few days. We'll back soon." Tony said patting Vision's back.

"I will, Mr. Stark. I won't let you down." Tony stood up and opened the door.

"Oh, and by the way, the car is yours just in case you want to drive around the facility." Tony walked over to the field outside the facility and called out to the group.

"So, are we ready?" Tony shouted from about 20 feet away.

" 'Anyone bite?" Bruce asked as Tony approached the group

"Reed said they're busy, X-Men said they're just going to be doing business on earth. Everyone is busy this time of month. Thor, are we going to space right now?" Tony asked.

"Yes, we are. We'll only be 5 going to space, Stark. So when we meet danger, it'll be hard for us to take care of them," Thor warned Stark about the danger to come.

"It's alright, I'm Iron Man." A few moments later, pieces of metal from the facility flew to Stark and connected to him.

"I thought you stopped making suits?" Bruce asked confused.

"Gentlemen, meet Mark 50, the latest suit I have made. I combined all my past suits mechanics to this suit alone, isn't it amazing?"

"As long as it will keep you alive, Stark," Thor then took his fists together and concentrated.

"By the way, where's your hammer?"

"Destroyed by a lady," Bruce said.

"As long as it brings us to where we need to go," Tony said.

The ground then began to shake and thunder struck around them. Strange was impressed, a god of thunder was able to teleport as well. Peter then began to feel hair rise from his elbow again, "Here we go again." The group then teleported to space, leaving a symbol on the ground.

**\--Wakanda--**

Steve hasn't felt so much fun in ages. Everyone was getting together. No danger, no wars- just plain old fun with his family. Everyone was gather around the table playing truth or dare, something everyone hasn't played in a while. Natasha and Wanda were having fun for once, Sam actually got to tell his joke, Clint was just happy to see everyone enjoying, and Bucky actually got to be normal again.

"How does it feel to be back to normal?" Steve asked Bucky who was smiling.

"Feels to be great around friends, family" Bucky said.

" 'Does feel great not being out there, arguing with each other in everything we do."

During that time, a big-headed human appeared, floating above them. Everyone looked at each other in confusion, nobody knew what was floating above them. "What is that?" Natasha asked, looking at the creature.

T'challa walked in the room and stood in amazement, "So, the legends are true."

"What are you talking about, T'challa?" Sam asked.

"These creatures, they were tasked to watch major events take place. They have watched all of us since the creation of the universe." 

"What's so special about this moment?" Natasha asked.

"The gathering of heroes, enjoying their lives."

**\--1 hour later--**

"So, what are you planning on the future, Bucky?" Sam asked as he was walking in a hallway along with Steve and Bucky.

"After all these years, I just want to live a normal life. No fear, no running. Just living in a house with the woman of my life- if I ever find one." Bucky said, looking ahead of the hallway.

"Sounds like one hell of a life. When do you think we can get a break?"

"Once villains stop attacking us or some other people take our places." Steve said, walking into his room. "Goodnight, guys."

Everyone slept peacefully that night. Nothing to worry about and no danger to be heard of. Before Steve slept, he got a message from Sharon. After that, they chatted the whole night away.

**\--Xander--**

"We assure you, Mr. Strange. We will be taking care of this stone for you. Nothing will ever get close to it." Rael said.

"We hope you do, ma'am, we will be on our way to the another infinity stone. Thank you for the time you have alotted for us."

The group walked out of the building and into the docks of Xandar. As they were walking there, they argued on how they got arrested.

"I can't believe they arrested us before we got to talk to there leader." Peter said.

"Probably because Thor implanted a logo on their planet," Tony said, looking at the inhabitants of the planet. "Looks like the planet got attacked severely a few months or years ago."

"It does seem like it," Thor said, as they approached the dock.

The group then traveled again and into a planet where the Reality Stone was located, in a skull like planet.

**\--Knowhere--**

The group fell from the sky and everyone looked at them as they tried to stand up.

"I think we should let Strange teleport us," Tony said, grunting.

"I'm not an astronomer, Stark." Strange said, helping Peter stand up.

"You brought the Time Stone?" Thor asked as he saw a green light glow from Strange's chest.

"I had to bring it. Just in case we die trying to check these stones." Strange told them to follow him as they walked over to a building which looks like a exhibit. They walked into a restaurant and everyone took a seat. There were a lot of different races and beings in the bar, as they were betting which seems to be rat fighting.

"I'm starting to hate space." Tony said as he walked through the crowd.

"We're almost there. We're getting close." Strange said as he was stopped by a guard, "We would like to see the owner of the place, please."

Some sort of being opened the door and let them into the room. It had all sorts of artifacts that were either brought or collected by this person.

"May I present to you, Taneleer Tivan- The Collector." The "Collector" then turned around and look at the group.

"Are you looking to sell anything?" Tivan said as he walked closer to the group.

"No, we are just here to ask about the Reality Stone. The stone my friends have put under your care." Thor said.

"Someone had already bought it, by the name of Corvus Glaive, says he is working for someone." 

"Oh no, why did you sell it?!" Thor shouted, hitting his hand on the table.

Strange pulled Thor away from the table. "Why did you sell it?" Strange asked.

"He was buying it for a reasonable amount of money." Tivan said, walking around and looking at his artifacts.

While Strange was trying to pull Thor away from Tivan, a group of people went inside the room. Particularly, a human being, a green woman, another woman with antennas, a guy who looks like an inmate, a tree and a racoon

"Tivan, we need to ask you something. Where is the Reality Stone?" the human-like being said.

"Um, who the hell are you?" Tony asked facing them.

"We're the Guardians of the Galaxy."

"Who?"


	4. Made For War

**\--Knowhere--**

"Who?" Tony asked, confused as to what is going on. 

"C'mon man, we saved the galaxy, like, two times already." Quill said, getting annoyed at the fact that not everyone knows the Guardians of the Galaxy.

"Are you from Earth?" Bruce asked Quill. 

"Um, long story but I'm half human." 

"What's the other half then?" Tony asked. 

"Celestial- my father was, but he was a, let's say bad." 

"Let me correct you, your father really was a pain in the ass." Rocket said. 

"That sounds better."

"Who's the raccoon?" Peter asked.

"Call me a raccoon again and I'll blow your ass with my gun." 

Tony pointed his laser at Rocket, Quill pointed his guns at Tony, while Peter panicked climbing on top of the cages. Thor had finally calmed done from his rage and Strange got ready for battle. 

"What, you scared, little guy? Is that why you climbed on top of the chamber?" Rocket said, mocking Peter. 

"If violence will be involved, I recommend you take this battle outside this time." Tivan said. 

"Put your weapons down, and so will we." Strange said. 

Everyone placed their weapons down and walked over to Tivan who was sitting on his chair. 

"Thank you for resolving this peacefully. Now, why have you come here, Mr. Quill?" Tivan asked. 

"The Reality Stone, where is it?" Quill asked. 

"Um, we were here first." Bruce said. 

"I'm not talking to you, jackass." Bruce moved closer to Quill and Tony pulled him away. 

"I have sold it, to someone." Tivan said. 

"What have you done?" Gamora said. 

"Why; he has explained it to us. Would you like me to explain it to you?" Tony said. 

"Come close to me again, your throat will be sliced into pieces." 

"You might not want to mess with her." Quill said. 

"By the way, you said you were human. Well, we're humans here. We came from Earth to check these Infinity Stones." Tony said. 

"No way, we have to go to Earth before we continue checking these stones?" 

"I recommend we do that after, Mr. Quill." Strange said. 

"I am Groot." Groot said. 

"Why, hello, Groot." Bruce said. 

"You know, good thing you have developed vocabulary." Drax said.

"We must get going. We have to check on the other stones." Mantis said. 

Everyone said farewell to the Collector and went into the bar to introduce themselves to each other, so they could work together. 

"So, we're going to work as a team now?" Peter asked. 

"We will be working together to find these stones, and after that we will be heading our own ways." Strange said. 

Everyone took a seat and Drax was the first one to introduce, "So I am Drax and..."

"This is a bad idea," Tony thought to himself.

**\--Wakanda--**

The team was eating their breakfast normally, and they were having some fun. Steve had grown a beard, since he hasn't shaved in about 7 months. They were eating peacefully until Steve had gotten a message:

" _Steve, I'm a little bit stuck here. The government found me and I have gone underground. The only way we could resolve this is to talk to Tony. That's the only way they could stop hunting us. Surely, Tony will have our backs_." Scott said through message. 

"But, what if he doesn't?" Steve replied. 

" _We have to give it a shot- the only way we could get back to our normal lives._ " 

"Fine. See you tomorrow. Meet us outside the new Avengers facility." 

Steve knew it was a bad idea, but it was the easiest way to go without anyone getting killed. 

"We'll be going to the Avengers facility tomorrow, so get ready." 

"Are you out of your mind, Steve?" Wanda asked. 

"Scott's in trouble. We have to resolve this war with Tony. Get your suits ready for tomorrow." 

Everyone finished breakfast and Bucky caught up with Steve when he saw him walking to his room.

"Are we really doing this?" Bucky asked. 

"The only way we could stop this war." 

"I guess it is." 

"The closest you'll get to living the life you want." 

Steve went in his room to find his suit hidden in there Steve dug through his room of junk he had brought to Wakanda. He told himself that he had brought too many things and regretted bringing 7 bags instead of 4. He found his suit in a chest stored behind his closest, he opened it slowly, revealing the suit he used against Tony. 

He was no longer Captain America, so he threw his helmet across his room and picked up the chest region. He removed the star implanted in the middle, as he was no longer representing anything anymore. 

He sighed as he place his suit on and thought to himself, "Am I even a hero anymore?" 

**\--Knowhere--**

The group walked out the building, knowing everyone well. Tony was very fascinated with Mantis and Groot, as they have interesting back stories. 

"So, how will we be getting to the next stone?" Tony asked, looking at Quill.

"Well, look over there." Quill said, pointing at the ship. 

"Ok, that's badass." 

"See, Quill, he likes it." Drax said from behind them. 

A few moments later, a mysterious gold figure landed on front of them. 

"Stop right there, Guardians." the mysterious figure said.

"Who the hell are you?" Rocket asked.

"I am from the Sovereign race, I am here to capture you." 

"Well, you have to go through us." Tony said as he put his lasers up as well as the others prepare their weapons. 

"What's your name?" Mantis asked. 

"I am the almighty Adam."

 


	5. Sweet Sweet Music

**\--Knowhere--**

Tony grunted trying to stand up as he saw Hulk flew pass him. "Adam" didn't take the easy way out and, instead, attacked them.

"Why the hell can't we resolve this in a peaceful manner," Tony said

"Got any better idea? Rocket, get to the ship and start it." Quill shouted

"On the way, boss." Rocket said, mocking Quill

"I am Groot," Groot said

"Yah yah, we know that ,Groot,"

"If I get close to him, I can make him sleep," Mantis told Tony

"Ok, new plan!" Tony shouted

Strange backed his way up and walked closer to Tony and defending himself from debris.

"What is it?" Strange asked

"Make him kneel so Mantis can make him sleep, and why can't you use the Stone," Tony said mumbling

"I don't have the power to control it,"

"A little help?" Peter said 

Thor and Hulk took the fight close to him striking blow after blow while Tony and Quill shot him from a distance. A few moments later, Drax joined the fight, stabbing while Peter helped by shooting his webs at him but Adam was metal, so the best they can do is create a distraction. 

The plan seemed to work but Adam quickly pushed Thor, Drax and Peter off of him and focused on Hulk, "Now I'm angry!", Hulk shouted

"Keep on distracting him, we almost got him," Tony said as he and Quill continued blasting Adam piece by piece

"How many hits does this guy take?" Quill said, getting frustrated

Adam managed to throw debris at Tony which made him fall. Hulk got pinned by Adam and he positioned his hand to kill him. Before Adam could kill Hulk, Strange stopped him by using his powers holding him place.

"Let me go," Adam said to Strange

"No, not on my watch, Mantis do it," Strange commanded 

Mantis placed her hands on Adam's forehead which made him sleep

"This will keep him sleeping for about a few hours," Mantis said

"Then we gotta' go," Quill said as he landed on the ground

"Yeah, we do, other Peter," Peter said

"Where's the ship?" Tony said, wiping off some dust off his suit

"Get in, jackasses," Rocket said, using the microphone in the ship

Everyone got in and flew to find the Space Gem, Tony was very eager to see the rest of space. The ship of the Guardians really impressed Tony and Peter with it's immersive use of colours.

**\--1 hour later--**

Tony explored the ship of the Guardians ship. He was surprised, as from the outside it was futuristic and in the ship itself was retro. He saw Quill listening to a record player or jukebox of some sorts.

"Hey what's going on?" Tony asked

"Oh, just listening to some music," Quill said, removing his earphones

"Where'd you get the jukebox?"

"I built it and the tape was given from my mom."

"You know, when you get back to Earth, you might consider living there,"

"Thinking of going back there, but I'm here with family,"

"Excuse me but Quill, do you have an idea of who wants the stones?" Strange asked as he opened the door.

"I don't know, but I think Ga-," Gamora entered the room with a tablet in her hands

"This guy wants it," Gamora said as she placed the tablet on the table

"Mad titan, crazy psychopath; I've heard this guy before, trying to collect artifacts," Strange said

"Seems bad." Tony said

"He's actually trying to amass the stones, not the artifacts," Gamora said

"And," Quill said. Tony and Strange looked at Gamora who looked annoyed at Quill. "He's my father."

**\--Avengers Headquarters--**

The "Avengers" were outside of the headquarters in the forest, hidden. They were waiting for Scott, who approached them slowly

"Thanks ,Steve, for coming," Scott said

"Of course, I just want you guys to live a normal life." Steve said

"Looks like we're about to go in." Bucky said

The "Avengers" went inside from the back and walked around the building. The building was emptied since it was a Sunday, and walked until Vision spotted them.

"Mr. Rogers?" Vision wondered

"It's alright, Vision, we're not here to harm you" Wanda said

"You know, Wanda, you handle this." Steve whispered

"Mr. Stark told me to attack any intruders who enter the building without a I.D.," Vision said

"That's why were here, to settle this with Stark." Wanda said

"Sorry, but recently, Mr. Stark has gone to space with Thor, Mr. Bruce, Peter and Mr. Strange," 

"Bruce, Thor?"

"Yes, they have come back to Earth, to search for the rest of the Infinity Stones, one of which is in my head,"

"Can we stay here?" Steve asked

"Steve, glad to see you back." Rhodey shouted

"What do you want Rhodey?" 

"I just wanted to see the people who broke my leg."

"Look, we'll be staying here until Stark gets back and settle our differences. After that we go back to our normal lives."

"Fine, but if Stark disagrees with you or you backstab him, remember all of you will die on front of me,"

"Mr. Rhodes, I assure you they won't break the property. Now, you're rooms are upstairs on the 4th floor," Vision said, looking at Wanda

The group went upstairs as Clint, Bucky, Natasha, Scott and Sam went to their rooms while Wanda and Steve walked to their rooms, which were the farthest.

"You know, Wanda, I think Vision likes you," Steve said

"Say that again, Steve,  and your head gets cut off," Wanda said

"Now you're aggressive, do you like him?"

"Sort of"

"I knew it, you've been acting nice earlier when we met him in the hallway,"

Steve opened his door and went inside, "See you later,"

"See you later Wanda,"

**\--Somewhere in Space--**

"I love the song- 1970's songs are just plain classic," Tony said, drinking a cup of wine.

"I prefer 1980's, though." Quill said

"We have our own opinions, Quill" Thor said leaning on one of the pillars of the ship.

"You got it right, aren't you a god?" 

"Yes I am."

"Quill, I think you need to see this!" Rocket shouted from the cockpit.

"That damn racoon keeps on shouting, I'm coming." Quill said

The group went to the cockpit and saw a blue space ship on front of them. It seems to be a ravager ship that was torn apart and put back together.

"What the hell is that?" Quill asked

"Nebula." Gamora said from behind them.

 


	6. The Gathering

**\--Somewhere in Space--**

Nebula turned her ship to the entrance of the Milano and went inside. She walked to through the heroes with a smug face and talked to her sister.

"I need to talk to you." Nebula said, looking at the other heroes on board

"What do you need?" Gamora asked

"Thanos has the Space, Soul and Reality stones, he's planning an attack to find the other stones."

"Well the Time stone won't be easy to find." Strange said, holding the Eye of Agomotto 

"You had the Time stone the whole time?" Peter said

"We must hide it." Nebula said

"No, if we hide it, he'll still find it." Strange said

"It's better if we keep it so we have eyes on it than some other jackass in the universe." Rocket said

"What will we do now?"

"We go back to Earth and check on the Power stone." Tony said

"We can't, I heard the Nova Corps got raided of the Power stone." Nebula said

The group traveled to Xandar to check on the stone. They agreed that Tony, Quill, Thor and Peter check on the stone while the others stay on the ship. They hyper jump their way into Xandar and saw a portion of the planet dark. 

**\--Xander's Atmosphere--**

"You ready to jump?" Quill said

"Wait we're going to jump? Peter said

"It's alright, I installed a space breather kid." Tony said

"So you had time to install a mechanic on the boy's suit but you didn't have time to study the gems?" Thor said

"I do a lot of things when I'm at home." 

"Jump!" Quill shouted, as he pushed all of them and jumped himself

They landed one by one and formed a circle when they landed. The group walked into the palace where the stone was held. There was a crack in the floor which led to the vault of some sorts.

"Should we jump in?" Thor questioned, inspecting the hole

"I think we should." Quill said

They jumped in the hole and as they landed, they saw green aliens of some sort. Tony just thought it was the inhabitants of Xandar, but as they turned slowly, they seemed to be green monsters with purple clothing.

"Skrulls!" Quill shouted, as they shot their blasters at them

"Why are they shooting us?" Tony asked, shooting a blaster bolt towards them

"They can shape shift into anyone, I heard about these creatures back at my home planet, so take all of them down." 

"Kid, try to slow them down." 

Peter shot his webbing at them, which caused their guns to malfunction. The Skrulls ran towards them with full aggression, to go one on one against them. Tony and Quill was forced to go fist to fist while Peter and Thor had no problem. Bolts of blue could be seen all over the place as that was Tony's primary weapon

"Some help over here." Tony shouted, as he was struggling against the Skrulls

"I thought you were an expert at this?" Thor said, handling the Skrulls with ease

"They're just too many of them." 

"I got this." Peter said, as he punched his way through the crowds of the Skrulls

They finally defeated them, and walked over to the stone. It was still intact after the raid of the Skrulls. As Quill inspected the Power stone carefully without touching, Tony noticed a red glowing light on the wall.

"What the hell is that?" Tony asked

"It's a bomb, get out!" Quill shouted

A portal opened beside them, "Get in," Strange said.

They ran to the portal and all fell down inside, it was a portal to the Milano.

"Remove it from his hands!" Gamora shouted, as Quill started turning purple

"Got it," Strange said, as he used his powers to remove the Power stone out of his hands

"Why didn't you make a portal straight into the vault?" Tony asked

"Too dangerous, you would have been killed as soon as you were teleported." 

"At least you saved us." Quill said, trying to stand up

"Well, not everyone." Rocket said, pointing at the cockpit

Quill and Tony walked up to the cockpit to see asteroids flying pass them. Asteroids of the once known planet, Xandar.

"Bastards." Quill said

"We have to go back to Earth before the Mind stone gets snatched up." Tony said

"Alright, we're doing this for the lives of the planet."

Quill walked down and told everyone about the plan. It was about protecting the Mind stone from getting stolen. In the ship, they had both the Time and Power stone and the Mind stone was on Earth. 

"Let me see, for god's sake, Earth is 70 jumps away." Rocket said, checking the list of planets on his tablet

"I'm sure the coordinates is right, I study where the earth was positioned in the Milky way." Tony said

"We have to do it now or the Mind stone will be taken." Quill said

"C'mon Rocket, we have to do this now." 

"Fine, you guys better wear your seatbelts, cause' you're about to shit your pants." Rocket said, pressing the buttons on the ship

The ship began to power up for hyper space and lines started to appear on the wind shield of the ship.

"Oh shit," Tony said

**\--Earth--**

"What the hell!" Drax said, who was about to vomit

"What happened?" Bruce asked

"We have gone 70 jumps to get to Earth." Mantis said who was calm

"70, I thought we were going 17." Drax said arguing

"I am Groot." Groot said

In the cockpit of the Milano, Quill was shocked on seeing the Earth, it has been nearly 25 years since Quill stepped on Earth. It had all new buildings as they flew above New York.

"Where are we going?" Quill asked

"To the Avengers facility, where we stay." Tony said

They landed on the fi`eld next to it, as Tony hadn't even envision a large ship landing next to the facility. It was a sight to see for the Guardians, high technology was being showed throughout the base.

**\--Avengers Headquarters--**

"Vision, where are you?" Tony asked, as they walked around the base

Tony removed his armor from his body and showed his commonly used black shirt.

"So what's your real name?" Drax asked

"Didn't I said it in Knowhere, Tony Stark."

Vision walked down the stairs wearing a sweater and some pants. Tony noticed that he was smiling when he came up to him.

"Mr Stark, you're back." Vision said

"Yes, I am back, along with some new friends."

"But, some visitors have joined us while you were gone."

"Like who?"

"Glad to see you again, Tony." Steve said, leaning on the stairs.

 


	7. The Common Vision

**\--Avengers Headquarters--**

"Speak of the devil, it's you." Tony said, looking at Steve.

"Looks like I get to see the man I've been wanting to talk to." Steve said.

"What have you been 'wanting to talk' for?" 

"Well, looks like you have new friends."

"Yeah, people I can trust better than you."

"I've come here to talk, not to conduct an argument."

"About what?"

"Give us our lives back, and we'll help you search for the rest of the Infinity stones." 

"You could have done that, Steve, back when you had the choice to join the government."

"Well, you can obviously tell the answer."

"Steve, I feel like I heard that name before; are you Captain America?" Quill asked.

"Used to be, and what's your name?" 

"Peter Quill, I'm from Earth."

"You guys stay in the conference room while my 'guest' and I have a talk."

The Guardians went to the room while Steve went down the stairs to go face to face with Tony.

"What do you want, jackass?" Tony said.

"Still the same, Tony." Steve said, chuckling.

"Cut to the chase, Steve."

"I just want my friends and I to have freedom, and we won't interfere in any government activities."

"So you brought your 'family' here with you."

"Technically, they're your family too."

"My family is on the blood of your friend."

"Can we just pass that moment? If you kill him, it won't mean anything."

"Hey, Steve, who are you talking to?" Bucky said.

A part of Tony's suit flew to him and attached to his hand, it turned into his hand blasters and pointed it to Bucky.

"There you are, you son of a bitch." Tony said.

Steve pushed Tony's hand and prevented him from pointing it to Bucky. Steve tried his best but Tony nudged him to the side and powered his blaster. Tony's hand then pointed into the sky as soon as he shot his blasters.

"Don't kill him." Wanda said.

"What do you want?" Tony said, grunting trying to pull his hand down.

"We want peace. Now give it to us and we won't harm anyone."

"Fine, let go of my hand now."

Tony's armor on his hand flew back to his suit and walked down the stairs. 

"Call all of them, we're gonna talk in the meeting room." Tony said

Steve, Bucky and Wanda called the others who were having their lunch upstairs. They were sort of nervous to see Tony, whether he'll kill them or not. Natasha is not in the mood to see Tony, considering she herself went into hiding. They reached to the door of the meeting room and Steve held the handle.

"You guys ready?"

Everyone nodded and Steve opened the door to a long table and most of the chairs filled.

"Glad you could join us, Mr. Rogers." Fury said.

"Nick?" Steve said, confused.

"In my own flesh and blood."

They all took a seat while Tony was adjacent to Steve's seat.

"Would you look at this? The Avengers sitting with the.. who are you people again?" Fury asked.

"C'mon, man. We're the Guardians of the Galaxy." Quill said, getting frustrated nobody on Earth knew them.

"Yes. You may know that, 10 years ago, I proposed the Avengers Initiative to Stark. Which was supposed to defend the Earth from big threats."

Steve was having a hard time focusing on Nick, since he was looking at Tony.

"I had the privilege to command the first Avengers team. Iwas happy that a group of jackasses actually saved the world. After that, I went underground, after I faked my death." Fury continued.

"Excuse me, I'll be using the restroom." Strange quietly said.

"But the world is in danger, the world is on the verge of death. Now, it's up to you guys to sa-" a bullet pass through the window of the meeting room, hitting Fury.

Steve went to Nick while the others stood in the shock.

"Someone get a medic!" Tony shouted.

"This better not be one of your tricks Fury." Steve said.

"Nope, this is where I'll be paying my mistakes." Fury said, as his words become more faint.

**\--8 hours later--**

They made a little funeral in the meeting room of the facility. Everyone went around Fury to share they farewells, except for the Guardians since they weren't close. After a few minutes, Steve went up to the Guardians who were in the corner.

"Must be a great guy." Quill said.

"Great commander and a father-like figure." Steve said.

"By the way, you never told me your backstory."

"Well, I was dead for a few decades."

"The whole story."

"Fine, so I was in a mission..." Steve told his backstory until it was time for lights out.

Steve thought of the two things; who would do such a thing to Fury and what was the future of the Avengers. It felt like one of those Wakanda nights, where he could not sleep for the entire night because of thoughts.

**\--The next morning--**

Steve saw Peter getting ready to go back to Queens to see her aunt. Everyone gathered in the cafeteria to eat breakfast. He observed when he sat down, the Guardians getting to eat Earth food for the first time.

"These are bacon and eggs, right?" Quill asked.

"Yeah, they are." Clint said.

"Do we have to introduce again?" Rocket said.

"A racoon?" Wanda asked.

"I'm starting to hate being an animal."

"Then who wants to start?" Tony asked.

"I'll start so we can get the flow of this, so I'm Scott Lang and I live..." Scott said.

Steve carefully observe what they say so he can get to know the Guardians better. After breakfast, Steve saw Tony standing on the balcony, looking at the fields.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Steve asked, looking at the fields.

"Gets boring if you get used to them." Tony asked.

"What is next for the Avengers?" 

"We wait for an invasion."

"An invasion?"

"The Guardians said that there is a person in the universe who wants the stone, and they're coming to Earth to get the rest of the stones."

"Isn't the Mind stone with Vision?"

"Time stone is with Strange, and the Power stone is in the ship of the Guardians."

They then saw a black ship approaching from above the sky.

"I'll get the Avengers." Steve said.

"I'll get the Guardians." Tony said.

Both of them ran in different directions to call the others in the approach of an enemy.


	8. The Invasion

**\--Avengers Headquarters--**

"Gamora! Get inside and grab the Power stone." Quill shouted, shooting at the Skrulls

"Tony, cover me." Gamora said, as she ran towards the Milano

The Skrulls have landed on Earth with the goal of collecting the stones. Tony looked at the black ship that had landed moments earlier, he saw hordes of Skrulls with weapons running at them.

"What's the plan now?" Rocket asked, taking cover with Quill

"I'm still thinking about it." Quill said, shooting at some Skrulls 

"Quill, what will we do now?" Tony shouted 

"Who the hell appointed me as leader." 

Gamora came back with a box containing the Power stone.

"Rocket, hold this." Gamora said, as she placed the box aside and ran into battle.

"A little bit of help." Drax said

"I'm on my way." Rocket said, running to Drax

"About the orb?" Quill asked

"I'll go to Steve and ask about a plan." Tony said, flying inside the headquarters

"C'mon, now I have to take care of this stupid thing." 

"Do you have the stone?" Nebula said, as she ran towards cover

"Yeah, it's over here." Quill said, as he saw there was nothing by his side

"Idiot, does anyone have the cube?" 

"Oh shit."

**\--Avengers Headquarters (Inside)--**

"Where's Steve?" Tony asked landing inside the building

"What the hell is going on outside?" Clint asked

"Answer my question first."

"What do you need?" Steve said, putting on his suit

Tony noticed he made some minor changes, like removing the star in the middle. 

"Why did you remove the star?"

"Well, I'm not Captain America."

"You can never run away from the fact you're Captain America."

"I just did."

"So, what's the plan?"

"We are going to split into two groups, the Guardians and you will take care of the Power stone while the Avengers and I will take care of the Time stone."

"I'll take Bruce with me."

"I will go with Mr. Stark as well." Vision said, taking a glimpse at Wanda

"Ok, see you later." Tony said

"Wait, where's Strange and Thor?" Steve asked

"They went back to the Sanctum."

"His what?"

"Just find the building in Bleecker Street, Greenwich Village with the sign Sanctum Sanctorum."

"This just got harder." Sam sighed 

"Let's go." Tony said, as Bruce turned into the Hulk and jumped out of the building

"We'll be taking the van." Steve said

"I'll be your eyes in the sky." Sam said, preparing his wings

"I call shotgun." Scott said

"Dammit." Clint said

The group went into the garage and opened the armoured van.

"Ok, how's the stone?" Tony asked

"It's with those bastards." Quill said, shooting at the Skrulls

"Then why aren't they leaving yet?" 

"Because, Groot got them trapped over there." Rocket said, reloading his weapon

"I'll go over to help." Tony said, blasting the Skrulls near Groot

"Quill, watch out." Rocket shouted, as seven Skrulls ran towards Quill

Quill tackled one of them while Rocket blasted the others. The bolts of Rocket didn't affect the Skrulls as they have armor. Gamora came into the fight, as she hit two Skrulls with her sword in the midsection.

"Glad you came in the nick of time." Quill said, as he blasted the rest of the Skrulls

"There are more coming, get your ass closer to the battle." Nebula shouted

"Can we get a break." Quill said, placing his blasters in their holsters 

**\--Streets of New York--**

"Bleecker Street, Bleecker Street..." Clint repeated, as they drove through 

"Where the hell is it?" Steve asked

"I can't find it in the map." Natasha said

"How can't you find it the map, it's called a map."

"I feel like that's the village that's near my house." Scott said

"It's probably not, since it's in the middle of New York." Wanda said

"She's right Scott, your house is like in the neighbourhood part of the city."

"Not my house then." Scott said

" _Um, Steve?_ " Sam said through the comms

"What, see anything of interest?"

" _Nope, it's just that there's a big black ship that landed in the middle of the street, releasing tons of aliens, other than that, nothing of interest._ "

"Where is it?"

"I'm sending the link to Clint's phone."

"I got it, follow this route." Clint said

"I hope we're not too late." Steve said

**\--Avengers Headquarters--**

Hulk and Groot were getting quite overpowered at the amount of Skrulls that surrounded them. But, the Guardians and Tony were able to help them take out the rest of them.

"I got the stone." Quill shouted

All the Skrulls ran looked at him for a moment, then they all ran an him.

"Not a good idea, idiot." Rocket said, as they ran through the wreckage

Tony landed in the ground and fought the Skrulls, hand to hand. A few moments later, Vision landed next to Tony after fighting several Skrulls.

"Mr. Stark, I suggest we gather around a circle, and make them come to us." Vision suggested, looking at the other hordes of Skrulls.

"The classic circle gather up, not a bad idea." Tony said

"Any plans guys?" Quill said, as he ran with the container of the orb in his hands

"Get everyone in a circle, we'll let them come to us."

"Ok then, everyone get together."

All of them gather in a circle and got ready to fight the rest of the Skrulls. 

"This better work." Rocket said, preparing his gun

"This will work, for sure." Gamora said

"And if it doesn't?" Mantis said

"Then, see you guys later." 

"That is hilarious." Drax said, laughing

"Here they are." Tony said, blasting the Skrulls.

The hordes of Skrulls tried to penetrate the circle, but the duo of Hulk and Groot didn't allowed them to get inside. They threw them into the sky, which was either blasted by either Tony or Vision. The others enjoyed using their weapons or going hand to hand combat. Rocket kept on shooting his weapon in any direction, as it shot everyone running at them.

"I'm having the time of my life." Rocket shouted, shooting at more Skrulls.

Drax enjoyed it as he slice through the hordes with ease. A few moments later, the hordes stopped, as they had run out of men to come.

"I think that's all of them." Tony said, looking around them

"I think it is, check for any guys moving." Quill said, walking around

"Ok, everyone salvage anything that is useful and we'll think our next move."

"I guess that's a once in a lifetime experience, am I right Groot?" Rocket said

"I am Groot." Groot said


	9. Worthy Sacrifice

**\--Streets of New York--**

Steve had crashed the armoured van on to a building, since there were many Skrulls running through the streets. From a distance, you can see the destruction from a distance, the buildings on fire. Steve grunted as he got out of the van.

"Is this the street?" Steve said, looking around

"I would say were 100 meters away." Wanda estimated

"This is battle of New York all over again." Clint said, getting some arrows from his back

"Over there, more of those alien guys coming." Scott said

The group moved further into the city, taking out any Skrulls in the way. It was easy since Wanda was with them, she created a shield when they were getting attacked. Police were in the scene to get the civilians away from the fight. They finally reached the house of Strange, but the saw a group outside fighting some Skrulls.

"Who are they?" Clint said, shooting at some of the Skrulls

"I think I saw those guys on TV." Steve said, moving near them

They joined the fight with the mysterious group, as they cleared out the rest of the Skrulls.

"That's most of them, but only within the area." Sam said, looking around

"That's some nice work, Captain America." Murdock said

"I'm not that guy anymore." Steve said

"I've been through that before, but it will always go creeping back." 

"We got some more coming from the alleys." Luke said

"We'll go inside, we have to meet someone inside."

"We got your back, besides, most of them are coming here." Danny said

"Why are they going this way." Jessica said

"Because, they want something inside the house." Natasha said

"Here they come, get inside." 

"I'll be eyes in the skies again, I guess." Sam said, as he flew up in the air

The 'Avengers' went inside the building, it was a very ancient building. It was very silent, as they saw Skrulls trying to open the doors of the Sanctum.

" _Um... Steve?_ " Sam said, through the comms

"What is it?" Steve asked

" _There's a lot of alien guys trying to enter the building from the top of the building, but the guys outside are holding up well._ "

"Keep them busy, we might be here for a while." 

" _I can do that._ " 

**\--Avengers Headquarters--**

"All these guys have are junk." Rocket said, inspecting the bodies of the Skrulls

"Well, these guys different weapons and stuff." Quill said, looking at the wreckage

"They made a huge mess, the building even got damage." Tony said

Bruce had turned back into human, after his rampage as the Hulk. He sat down on the ground and leaned at some of the broken parts of the ship that released the Skrulls.

"You ok?" Tony said

"Yeah, just a bit tired after the fight, but other than that, had the time of my life." Bruce said

"Alright then, let's all go inside and talked about what we'll do next."

They went inside the meeting room, that they used yesterday when Fury talked about the Avengers.

"Ok, what next?" Gamora asked, sitting down

"Who has the orb?" Quill asked

"Nebula has it, don't you." Rocket said

"What? I don't have it, I thought it was with Drax." Nebula complained

"It's not with me." Drax said

"Here it is." Mantis said, revealing the orb in her hands

Quill grab the orb and he finally got to relax for a minute.

"Our plan, we wait for any news on Steve's team." Tony said

"What will we talk about now?" Drax said

"So Tony, any experiments we got to do?" Bruce asked

"I got an idea." Rocket said

"And what's that?" 

"Let's make bombs so when those aliens or whatever, comes back, we got some presents for them."

"Not a bad idea." Tony said

"You know Rocket, that's one of the smartest things I've heard from you in a while." Quill said

"Thank you, I've haven't heard that from you since we met." Rocket said

Bruce, Tony and Rocket went into the lab to work on the bombs. They planned on using chemical gas so the Skrulls would have a hard time fighting them.

"I think I've got some poison in the ship, I'll be back." Rocket said, running outside

"How does it feel going back to working?" Bruce said

"Feels great, very great." Tony said

**\--Sanctum Sactorum--**

The place was full of Skrulls as they tried to find Strange. 

"Where are they?" Steve said, fighting off some Skrulls

"I think they're over there." Scott said, turning back into his normal size

The group moved close to the room and Wanda opened it. Inside, Strange and Thor were fighting some Skrulls in the room. Multiple Skrulls flew across the room as Thor used his lighting at them.

"Get away foul beasts." Thor said, using his hammer against them

"When did you get the hammer back?" Natasha said, taking out some of the Skrulls

"I used the Time stone to repair the hammer." Strange said, using his powers against the Skrulls

"I brought a piece of my hammer back here." Thor said

"I got a plan."

"You better do it now or we'll be dead." Clint said, shooting as many arrows as possible

"Everyone get to this part of the room."

Everyone got into the side that Strange was using his powers. Suddenly, a wall of magic appeared and Strange pushed it to the other side, crushing the Skrulls.

"Incredible." Wanda said

"Hurry, we must get into a safe place."

They walked there way through the place, fighting any Skrulls in the way.

"Over there, that's where we keep the Time stone and a portal to different place on Earth." Strange said

Skrulls came from behind the hallway and ran to the group.

"Get inside the portal." 

"I think it's a great time to close the door." Steve said

"I need time, get them away from te door."

Clint went outside the portal and continuosly shot against the Skrulls.

" _Steve, the building looks like it's about to collapse_." Sam said, through the comms

"Clint get in!" Steve shouted

"Just go." Clint said

"The portal's almost ready." Strange said

"Tell the family I love them, ok?" Clint said

The door to the Sanctum closed and everyone knew what happened.

"I'm sorry, he couldn't get out alive." Strange said

Everyone looked up and saw the Watcher from Wakanda.

"Another life lost." Uata said


	10. Time for Family

**\--Avengers Headquarters--**

"What the hell is that?" Quill said, looking up the sky

There was, what seemed to be an explosion in the sky. But it was not near Earth, it was farther into space.

"Should we check on it?" Gamora asked

"We will, once Rocket finishes with those bombs."

"I'm almost done, just give me a few more minutes." Rocket said, putting some gas into the bomb

"Do you think it will explode once it hits a surface?" Bruce asked, as he and Tony stood there watching

"And done, it will explode upon impact, watch this." Rocket said, throwing the bomb out the broken window

Soon gas appeared from the window while Bruce stood in amazement.

"You could've thrown it somewhere else." Tony said

"That will do, what were you calling me for, Quill?" 

"You see that?" Quill said, pointing at the explosion in space

"Yeah, what's so interesting?"

"C'mon Rocket, there's an explosion in space."

"We have to check it out." Gamora said

"Fine, get your gear ready, we're going in a few hours."

"We have to wait for Steve's plan first." Tony said

"Steve again, and again, is he your baby sitter?" 

"No, but he is a leader." 

Soon, a taxi arrived outside the headquarters and a boy walked up the stairs.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark." Peter said repeatedly 

"Why'd you go here kid?" Tony asked

"I saw this big space ship, and there were aliens there, and there were heroes fighting, it was crazy."

"Who heroes?" 

"I saw the Avengers there, but there was these other heroes."

"Was it those guys, the Defenders?"

"I think so."

"Hey, Tony, we got fifteen bombs here, want to bring them all?" Bruce asked

"Sure, we need all the firepower we can get, now we just have to think of a plan to get to space."

"Milano is damage, those Skrulls shot it while were fighting." Rocket said

"I think some of the bullets you shot hit the Milano." Quill said, looking at Rocket

"I was having the time of my life." 

"You got to be kidding me."

"Oh, I'm not Quill, it was the happiest time of my life. Right, Groot?" 

"I am Groot." Groot said

"See, he agrees with me."

"Guys, there are more explosions now." Peter said, looking at the sky

"What the hell is going on up there." Quill said

"Who do you think is up there causing that destruction." Drax said

"Thanos." Nebula said, everyone looking at her

"How do you know?" Tony asked

"Isn't it obvious." 

**\--London Sanctum--**

"What do we do now?" Scott asked

"We think of a new plan, what will be our next move." Strange said, as the group walked through the hallways

"What is this place?" Wanda asked

"One of the 4 Sanctums, the places that these Sanctums are located are; Kamar-Taj, Hong Kong, London, which we are now and America, the one that just got destroyed by those aliens." Strange said

The group walked into a meeting place, similar to the one they were in before.

"So, I say we have to regroup with them, through flight, I guess." Scott suggested

"That will take too long." Natasha said

"I got that part of traveling, I just need to rest for a few hours." Strange said

"Why can't we  just go now?" Steve asked

"Because, if we open my portal, maybe there are more of those aliens that will greet us."

"Does anyone have some sort of walkie talkie?" Scott asked

"No, and why do we need that?" Wanda asked

"You know, so we could contact Tony or something."

"I feel something, destruction is being done throughout the universe." Thor said

"Is it Dormammu, or even Galactus?" Strange said

"I feel, the power of the stones combined." 

"I forgot, we have books here, follow me." Strange said, walking to the libary

"Does every Sanctum have a libary?" Steve asked

"Yes, but the one that provides the most information is the Sanctum in Kamar-Taj."

They went inside to the libary which was filled with many ancient books. Everyone but Strange was amazed, so many books about mystic or ancient beings and powers.

"These people must be very powerful." Scott said, touching one of the books

"Not powerful, those who are powerful are evil, like Dormammu."

"Who is Dormammu?" Natasha asked

"A great story, for another time." 

Strange got a book from one of the shelves and placed it on the reading table.

"So you have a book about?" Thor asked

"The Infinity Stones, I saw this book before, I just didn't have the time to read it."

"What are you interested about with the book?" Wanda asked

"Here, page 682, if the stones are in possesion by a living being, it will cause mass destruction throughout the universe."

"We have to call Tony." Steve said

"Isn't there those telephone booths here in London." Scott said

Everyone went out the libary and looked for a door. They opened it and tried to find a telephone booth, instead greeted by a person.

"What are you doing here?" Thor asked

"Glad to see you again, brother." Loki said, smiling


	11. Back to Space

**\--London--**

"Why are you here?" Thor said furiously

"Miss you too." Loki said

Thor walked up to Loki and grabbed him by the throat.

"I'm not here for you games or jokes, Loki."

"Oh, I'm not here for that, just let me go and I'll kindly explain." Loki said, struggling to speak

Thor removed his hand from Loki's throat and listened to what he has to say.

"So, I gave the stone to Thanos." Loki said

"Can you choke him again?" Scott said

"Who is Thanos?" Steve said

"A bad person who wants the stones for himself, I gave him the stone as he promised me eternal life. Instead, after I gave him the stone, he threw me to space. Luckly, Earth was just near." Loki explained

"We need to get back to the headquarters." Natasha said

"Guys, there are police coming." Wanda pointed out

"Perfect timing." Strange said, creating a portal

"Do we go in?" Thor asked

"Of course, it's a portal." Everyone went in which led them to the headquarters

**\--Avengers Headquarters--**

The group walked in the portal, just before the cops got them. Tony, Bruce and the others just stood in confusion.

"What just happened?" Quill asked

"I just made a portal leading up to here." Strange said

"Great to see everyone come back in one piece." Tony said

Steve looked down in shame, "Not everybody."

"Where's Clint?"

"He's, well you can tell." Wanda said

Tony looked at Steve's expression, he can tell something had gone wrong.

"Another great friend, lost." Vision said

Sam went inside the building and called Steve, "Hey Steve, what happened in the Sanctum?"

"Is it destroyed?" Thor asked

"The whole building."

Tony saw a familiar face at the back of the group. He got his armor out and pointed it at Loki.

"You again." Tony said

"Don't kill him, we need him." Scott said

"Why do you need me?" Loki said smirking

"We don't need him." Tony said

"And why is that?"

"Because, you're not one of us." Tony shot Loki, which revealed some green skin

"What the hell, Tony." Thor shouted

"He's not Loki, he's a Skrull." 

"How did you know?" Quill asked

"Why would he go to us. Obviously, Thanos sent him here so he could get the rest of the stones."

"That is some very wise thinking." Drax said

"We'll be going to space to inspect the explosions." 

"Ok then, pick who's going with you, I'll be protecting the stones." Steve said

"I got Vision, Wanda, Peter, Thor, Strange and the Guardians."

"So I got Bucky, Sam, Natasha, and Scott."

"By the way, where is Bucky?" Scott asked

"I told him to go to Wakanda, the night Fury passed away, he used one of the ships."

"Ok then, here is the Time stone." Strange said, giving the stone to Steve

"And here's the Power stone." Quill said, as well giving the stone

"Guys, there are more of those aliens." Wanda said, pointing at the other ships that are landing

"So, let's get a head start." Steve said

"What sort of head start?" Rocket asked

"Strange, make a portal to Wakanda." 

"Alright, just give me a second." Strange used his powers to make a portal to Wakanda."

"Hey, Steve." Tony called him out

"What is it?" Steve asked

"Promise me everyone gets out alive." 

"I'll try to, but I can't promise anything."

"Hey, Tony, what the hell is going on?" Rhodey asked

"Great you asked, get your suit ready."

"Mr. Stark, I didn't bring my suit." Peter said

"Get the suit I showed you, the Iron Spider." 

"Get your ass ready, we're about to leave." Rocket shouted

Steve and his team went to Wakanda, while Thor made his portal going to outer space.

**\--Wakanda--**

Steve's team arrived at the building that they stayed in. They saw T'challa running to them.

"What is going on Steve? I saw everything in the news." T'challa asked

"There is an invasion going on, and some aliens are coming here to steal these." Steve said, showing the stones

"I see, I got my army outside waiting for any foes that try to attack us."

"Well, get ready because there's a whole race coming here."

"By the way, Bucky is upstairs if you wish to meet him."

"Thanks T'challa, for everything you help us with."

"Anything to help a friend, and the world."

"Guys, get prepared, get any weapons you want as long as your ready for battle."

Steve walked through the building, looking for Bucky. It was one of those times that were silent, it really lets him relax for at least a minute. Wakanda was truly a beautiful nation, it supports human life and one of the most beautiful places to visit.

Steve saw Bucky looking out the window with a sad face, "Hey, Buck."

"Hey, Steve." Bucky said

"Why do you look a little, sad right now." 

"I'm just looking at this beautiful nation before we use it as a war zone."

"You're right." Steve knew what was going to happen next, this beautiful nation was about to suffer a war they're not even suppose to be in.

"I mean, is this the last time I'll see peace, can I still have the life I wanted?"

"We'll find a way Buck, we've made it through almost everything they threw at us. Look where we are now, we're saving the world. I'm sure we'll get to see the light once again."

Bucky could only let a small smile go out. Soon they saw many ships that carried many Skrulls.

"Once we finish this, we're done. No more of this super hero stuff." Steve said

"Are you ready for one more ride?" Bucky asked

"Ready as ever."

**\--Asteroid, Somewhere in Space--**

Tony's group had landed on one of the asteroids in the space fields. There were many asteroids in the area, so they predicted it was the planets that got destroyed earlier."

"Show time A-holes." Quill said

"Nobody is here, Quill." Tony said

"Sorry I just like saying that."

They inspected there surroundings more, looking for the one who caused it. Suddenly, a portal appeared behind them where a big man came out.

"It's such a pleasure to meet all of you." The mysterious figure said

"Oh shit." Quill said


	12. The Mad Titan

**\--Asteroid, Somewhere in Space--**

"Oh shit." Quill said

"Do you know how long I've waited for this moment?" the mysterious figure said

"What are you here for?" Tony asked

"I'm here to meet you, isn't it obvious."

Tony looked at the surroundings, so far he didn't see any Skrulls, so they were clear. But he did observed that the mysterious figure had a glove, with some holes filled with what seems to be pearls, and the other holes were empty.

"What's on your hand?" Thor said

"Oh, it's my collection. To be sure no one steals it, I bring it with me, all the time."

"And what is exactly your name?"

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Thanos." 

Tony shot his blasters at him before he could continue speaking. Once he finished shooting, everyone looked at him.

"Bad idea." Rocket said

"Well, I didn't know people from Earth were rude." Thanos said, using te glove to get a piece of asteroid and throwing at them.

Thor was first to react, using his hammer to destroy it. Thanos was impressed of his powers, and so he threw more at the group before Thor gave up swinging.

"You know, not everyone can keep going. There's always a limit." Thanos said, as he jumped on another asteroid

"Thor, you alright?" Bruce said

"I am, this person needs to learn a lesson." Thor said, using his hammer to charge at Thanos

Thor missed and Thanos grabbed him by the foot. He made some sort of portal and threw him in it.

"Where the hell did you put him." Tony said

"Let's say, back to his hometown." Thanos said

"Okay, I say we attack him all at once." Quill whispered

"Gamora, Nebula. I almost didn't notice you." 

"Hi, father." Nebula said

"Father? Has Ronan not told you the story. I saw both of you playing in the fields playing with each other. I wanted to take care of younglings so I asked Ronan to take you in, and your 'real parents', you may tell."

Quill could see Gamora shed a tear and Nebula feeling heart broken.

"Peter, now!" Tony shouted

Peter shot his web to try and grabbed the gauntlet of Thanos.

"Not on my watch." Thanos said, pulling Peter closer knocking him out

"Should we go now?" Rhodey asked

"Yeah, create a distraction for the others." Tony said, as both of them flew in space.

"Vision, try to use your stone." Strange said, trying to make a spell

"So there is one of the stones I'm looking for." Thanos said, fighting Tony and Rhodey

"We got him distracted." Rhodey said, before getting hit by an asteroid by Thanos

"Guys, focus on him, Rocket and I will take long range while you guys take close range combat." Quill said

Bruce turned into Hulk and leaped forward and battled Thanos.

"Where the hell is Drax?" Rocket asked

"Over there." Vision pointed at Drax

"You!" Drax said jumping at Thanos 

Thanos managed to grab Drax mid-air. There was something he remembered looking at Drax.

"Aren't you the one, whose family I killed?" Thanos asked

"In cold blood." Drax said, running out of air

"Well, it was fun." Thanos said, throwing Drax at another asteroid

Suddenly, Thanos went to his knees by Strange and Peter made him stay there with his web, along Hulk punching him. Tony blasted him along with Rocket and Quill.They stopped shooting at Thanos momenterily.

"Wait, wait..." Thanos said

**\--Wakanda--**

"Steve, I got some over here." Sam shouted, as he was fighting three Skrulls

The Skrulls have completely took over the main town as they worked towards the main facility. Every alleyway, there would be a Skrull there.

"Where are they coming from anyway?" Scott asked, struggling as he went back to human form

"From that mountain." Natasha pointed

"Where is T'challa?" Bucky asked, holding his position

"He's rallying his troops to the West side." Steve said, taking down 6 Skrulls

"Just keep pushing them back." Sam said

More of the Wakanda Troops joined into battle with their spears. They were armed with the finest armor in the world along with skin piercing spears.

"Here comes the cavalry." Scott said

"I'm about to run out of bullets." Bucky said

"Already?" Natasha said, punching more Skrulls

"I thought there were only 500 of them."

"You did the math wrong, 50,000." Steve said

"Ok, that's just great."

"Hey, I'm not sure, that was just an estimate." Steve said, taking more Skrulls out

"I'll go back to the base to get more ammo." 

"I'll go with you." Natasha said, as thy made there way back to the facilty

"Hey, Natasha." Steve shouted

"Yeah? What is it?" Natasha asked

"Nothing, just make it quick. We got more waiting for you."

They walked in the facility which was still intact. The lobby of it was nice, it showed off the nature of Wakanda. The group had taken the stones deep into the base, where no one could find it. 

"I think it's this way." Natasha said

They opened the door which read armory. It revealed many weapons, but Bucky wasn't sure if the bullets were for his gun.

"So, how is you and Steve's relationship?" Natasha asked

"It's fine, we're getting along great." Bucky said, looking through the weapons

"Do you think he would make a sacrifice just to save you."

"Steve's the type if guy who would do anything to help a friend out, even in dark times." 

"You guys must really be blood brothers."

"Yeah, I found it let's go." Bucky said, bringing a whole bag of ammo with him

**\--Asteroid, Somewhere in Space--**

"Wait, I surrender." Thanos said, kneeling

"That was actually, easy." Quill said

"Where did you get the Soul stone?" Strange asked

"They gave it to me when I was born, they entrusted this to me."

By now, everyone had gotten up, except for Drax who was still recovering from his hard fall.

"What does this Soul stone, do exactly." 

"It doesn't take lives, it revives them. I have died many times and this stone has brought me back to life so many times, it can bring someone back to life."

Suddenly, everyone got to their knees. Tony looked everywhere to see who was doing it, as red magic was holding them down.

"I'm sorry, for doing this." Someone said

"Wanda?" Vision said


	13. Betrayal

**\--Asteroid, Somewhere in Space--**

"Why are you doing this?" Tony said, struggling to break free

"I'm doing this for family." Wanda said

Suddenly, Drax tried to stab Wanda but she stopped him and made him kneel as well.

"What shall I do to him, Master." Wanda said, as Thanos came closer

"I'll take care of him. So, you think you could go and attack me whenever you like? We don't do that kind of stuff here, I'm the most powerful being in the entire universe." Thanos said, grabbing him by the throat

"Get away from me, foul beast." Drax said, as his body glowed red

"Quill, what is he doing?" Gamora asked worryingly 

"Thanos, don't do it." Quill shouted

"Don't do it? I can do whatever I want here." Thanos said, as Drax turned into dust

"No!" 

"Wanda! Get us out of this pinned position." Tony said

"Sorry, but I can't. I serve another master now." Wanda said

"Now, for your first job, take the stone of that android." Thanos said, pointing at Vision

"But... I..." Wanda said, looking at Vision with depression

"Like you said it, you serve another master. Now, get me the stone."

Wanda moved closer to Vision, and kneeled on front of him. She looked at him for one last time and place her hands on his head.

"Wanda, listen to me, we could help you." Vision said, trying to stop Wanda from joining Thanos's side

"Listen to him, we can give you another chance." Tony said

"I have given you so many chances Stark, now is the only time you give me a chance." Wanda said

"You can save the universe, just listen to us." Quill said

"I won't listen to any of you." Wanda said, trying to pull the stone of Vision

"Wanda don't!" Bruce shouted

"Don't do it, you're smarter than this." Rocket said

A few moments later, Vision laid on the ground, without a stone in his head. Wanda stood up with the Mind stone and proceeded to give it to Thanos.

"Well done, you are better than that Black Order." Thanos said, putting the stone in his hand

Wanda looked at Tony, she could tell that he would've killed her back in Sokovia given if he had the chance to. 

"Betrayer, I thought you were an Avenger." Tony said

"No one told me I was an Avenger, I am just a washed up girl, trying to get her family back." Wanda said

"She's just like me, we were born in the world with no purpose. But once we were given incredible powers, they gift us with the power to control the universe." Thanos said

"What else can I do for you, Master?" Wanda asked

"Truly gifted we are. Next, it is the same task as last time, collect the stones from Earth, so I will have complete power."

"Will do." Wanda said, as Thanos made a portal using the Space stone

"You know what they say, 'keep your friends close, your enemies closer' " Thanos said, as Tony looked at him

"Hey, that's my line."

**\--Ruins of Jotunheim--**

It was a cold and dark world that Thor was in. He couldn't see anything as he walked through the ice. He was confused as to where he was as Thanos could have thrown him anywhere.

"Hello? Anyone here." Thor shouted out

He thankfully still had his hammer even after Thanos threw him into the unknown. After walking for a while, he met a solid door, frozen and stuck in place. He opened it with his hammer as he explored deeper into the caverns. He finally saw a someone who looked like human and called him out. 

"Anyone there?" Thor called out the man

The person walked closer to him, Thor observed he was wearing a coat around him. He looked dangerous thus Thor got his hammer out.

"You shall not come any closer." Thor said

"What do you mean, brother." Loki said, as he took of the coat

Thor came up to him and held him by the neck.

"You aren't one of those Skrulls, aren't you."

Loki looked at Thor with confusion, "A what?"

"Good, I thought you were of those monsters I saw a few hours ago." Thor said, as he looked at Loki who was blue

"Why are you looking at me." 

"Why are you blue?" Thor asked

"Don't you remember, I was born a Frost Giant. It was just that father took me in so I..."

"Yes, yes. I remember the story." Thor said, as he looked around the cave

"It seems you don't remember it, brother." 

"I just forgot it for a moment."

"Shall we go outside and look for a way out?" 

"Yes, we should."

As Thor and Loki went up the cave, Thor talked about what had happened while Loki was gone. How they met the Guardians, the Skrulls and even there encounter with Thanos.

"I knew Thanos could not be trusted." Loki said

"What is that?" Thor pointed, at a yellow light

**\--Wakanda--**

Wanda had been teleported outside the facility. She knew that Thanos could not go there because he would just get killed by the heroes on Earth. As she walked around Wakanda, she got Steve's attention.

"Wanda, what are you doing here?" Steve asked, battling more Skrulls

"I have a new master." Wanda said, as she got a whole building from the ground

"Is that a bad thing?" Scott asked

"Run!" Bucky said, as he tried to shoot Wanda

Wanda made a force field around her so no bullets can harm her. She proceeded to the facility to get the stones.

"Where the hell is Wanda going?" Natasha asked, as she had just arrived

"She said she serves a new master of some sorts." Steve said

"Do you think Thanos made her break?" Sam asked

"I think he did make her do his forbidding." 

"Bucky and I will go after her. Keep the Skrulls away from the facility also." Steve said, as both of them ran into the facility

"Hope Wanda didn't turn evil." Natasha said

"She never does." Sam said, taking down more Skrulls

**\--Asteroid, Somewhere in Space--**

Quill saw Thanos looking out of space, not even thinking about who he had killed earlier. Tony looked at the group, tired and broken apart. Somehow, they were still stuck in the ground, which means Wanda is still controlling them. Finally, Thanos stood up and walked to Tony.

"I have finally found a place for you and your friends to stay in." Thanos said, grabbing Tony, Rhodey, Bruce and Peter

"Where are you taking them?" Quill asked

"Somewhere they will be guarded in." Thanos said, throwing them in the portal

They didn't even say a word, they just accepted there fate as they walked through.

"So, that girl wants family." Thanos said, as group of rocks formed together

"What are you making?" Strange asked

"Her one and only..." He said, as the rocks turned human

The person dropped to the ground and tried to breath. He looked at everyone and finally said a word.

"Where am I?" Pietro asked


	14. Locked Out

**\--Prison 42--**

"No, no, no." Tony said, sitting in the cell

"Tony, where the hell are we?" Bruce asked

"This project was supposed to be top secret, but we're here anyways. This prison was made to hold all the major super villians in the world. But once the Sokovia Accords came out, Mr. Richards and I had to delay the project. I don't know if there's anyone here though."

"That is a lot of stuff to remember. Ok, why won't we break out now." Rhodey asked

"That's the problem. This prison has walls which removes the unhuman like abilities away from them. The prison bars is made of metal that I think cannot be broken." Tony said, as he saw Peter trying to shoot a web

"Mr. Stark, may I have a minute with you please." Peter asked

"You guys try and work on breaking out of here." 

"Mr. Stark, I really need to see my aunt currently. She might be worried that I'm dead." 

"It's alright kid, besides what kind of story you made up this time?"

"What do you mean made up stories?"

"The ones that you tell Aunt May about so she could let you go out of the house."

"Um, about that. She knows that I'm Spider Man."

"Wait what? That would have save me so much time than telling her that we were going to Japan."

"Tony, got a quick question." Bruce said, inspecting the door

"What is it? Have you found a way to open it or what." Tony said, standing up

"Are these doors retractable, like the ones that if they were retracted, it seems like there wasn't any bars there in the first place."

"I think that was Reed's plan but I guess so."

"Ok then, can you laser this." Bruce said, pointing at the end of the bar

Tony used his lasers from the suit and fried the blue circles at the end of the bar. Luckily, the walls do not remove electricity so Tony's and Rhodey's suits weren't affected by it. After a while, it opened the bar, Tony did it on the other bars until they were able to get out.

"Where to now?" Bruce asked, getting out of the cell

"Woah. This place is massive, how long did you take to build this Mr. Stark?" Peter asked, looking at the scale of the prison. He observed as well that there were glass at the ceiling, looking into space.

"Ever since I encountered my first bad guy. I contacted Richards after the battle and we got to work. I would say there were a 100,000 builders involved."

"And how many prisoners can this prison hold." Rhodey asked

"All the builders that got involved."

"Is that the control center?" Bruce asked, pointing at the circle figure in the middle of the row

"I think that is the control center. But that is only for Sector D." 

"How many Sectors are there?" Rhodey asked

"A-E, with A holding the maximum security while E holds minimum."

"So, where is the control center?" 

"Over there." Tony said, pointing at the building poking out of the prison

"No wonder this base could be attacked easily, the control center is inside." Bruce said

"Remember, Richards and I did this together, not me only. He was the one who did the blueprints."

"Well, let's make our way over there." Peter said

**\--Wakanda--**

Bucky and Steve went inside the facility to look for Wanda. She had left a big wreckage in the lobby as she walked through. They knew the guards would buy them a little time to catch up.

"Do you think she had gotten the stones already." Bucky asked, as they both ran towards the vault which was deep within the facility

"If she got it already, she must be on the way out." Steve said

"Good point, why is she acting this way all of a sudden." 

"I'm not really sure, just keep on running."

**\--Outside--**

"There's more over here on the East." Sam said, taking a few Skrulls out

"I got it." Natasha said, joining Sam in the fight

By now, Scott had went back to his original form and sat down inside one of the buildings.

"What the hell am I doing here. I should be at home, with my wife and daughter enjoying my life." Scott thought to himself

"What the hell are you doing here?" Natasha said opening the door

"I'm taking a break." Scott said

"Are you kidding me? We haven't taken a break yet and you're just sitting down there relaxing. Get your ass out of there." Natasha said, getting back into the fight

"I think there is just too many of them. Just look at the mountain, it's filled with Skrulls." Sam said

"So you're suggesting giving up?"

"Well, right now it's not a viable option." 

"Guys, I got some help." T'challa said, as he approached them

"What kind of help? You got the X-Men?" Sam asked

"No, but he's a great friend of mine, he came to visit me and I persuaded him to help us."

"So hey guys. Remember me from New York?" Danny said

"Yeah, aren't you that martial artist guy?" Sam asked

"Professional in that actually."

"So, what are your powers anyways." Natasha asked, as a group of Skrulls approached them

"Here are the test subjects." Danny said, as his fist turned yellow, he punched towards the Skrulls and they flew backwards

"Ok, great help T'challa, but not better than the X-Men." Sam said

"Well you got to love the Iron Fist."

**\--Inside the Facility--**

When they opened the vault, the saw dead bodies lying everywhere. They were worried that Wanda had gotten the stones already and was about to leave. They opened another door which was the room which had the stones in it, and they saw Wanda about to hold it.

"Wanda, what are you doing?" Steve said

"I'm doing this for Thanos." Wanda said

"Remember what I said a few weeks ago. The monsters are the ones with blood in their hands."

"That does not matter to me anymore. All I do is get the job done and that's it. After this I get to mold the universe in my shape." 

"Then so be it." Bucky said

"Wait, Bucky don't." Steve said, as Bucky shot Wanda. Somehow, Wanda still had time to make a force field 

"So, we are not a team anymore, is that the plan now?" Wanda asked

Suddenly a black coat appeared revealing more heroes in the room.

"Cloak over there." Jessica said

Cloak tried to cover Wanda with coat but Wanda prevented him with the force field and she got the stones.

"Who are you guys?" Steve asked

"Defenders, with the help of Cloak." Luke said

"Once we heard that someone was trying to get the stones, we teleported right here." Murdock said

A portal appeared beside Wanda as she entered in slowly, still using the force field to prevent Cloak from teleporting her.

"Cloak we need to get her out." Luke said, by then it was already too late as she had already gone in

"That is not good." Jessica said

**\--Prison 42--**

"Do you still know how to use this Stark?" Bruce asked

"I still do, it's just been a long time." Tony said, looking at the big portal

"I think you put the coordinates of the place you want to teleport." Peter said

"Actually, you put the coordinates of the other portals similiar to this."

"Ok then, you still remember then." Rhodey said

"How I miss the old times, just drinking in the bar and having fun."

"The old days when bad guys weren't important."

The portal opened and showed a reflection of it's self on the other side.

"What particular place will we be teleporting?" Bruce asked

Tony looked at the box which contains the locations, "Ryker's Island."


	15. Back to NYC

**\--Wakanda--**

"What will we do now?" Luke asked

"I cannot teleport as of now, I am currently 'recharging'." Cloak said

"We have to get out of here. Scott, how are we doing outside?" Steve asked through the comms

" _They're inside the building, some of them got in_!" Scott shouted through the comms

The group went outside the vault and saw a group of Skrulls running at them.

"How are we doing this." Murdock said

"We work together. Luke and Jessica, go on front." Steve said

"You ready?" Jessica asked

"Let's do this." Luke said, taking out some Skrulls

"Steve, a liitle help over here." 

Steve and Bucky helped Jessica take out some Skrulls around her. They pushed up the stairwelll and into the main lobby. The lobby was completely outrunned by Skrulls as T'challa's army were outnumbered.

"I think all of them got in, not some." Murdock said

"Why are you guys here?" Danny asked

"Came here just to help you guys out. We brought Cloak with us." Luke said

"Steve, we have more Skrulls coming in. My army cannot hold them off, how are the stones?" T'challa said

"Wanda took them." Steve said

"That is very bad. Now Thanos will have the power to everything in the universe." Natasha said

"Let's just hope that they're holding up against Thanos." Steve said, fighting through the Skrulls

"Keep on moving them out of the building and we'll have an easier time."  Murdock said

Suddenly Jessica got hit to the side which made Luke go over to here.

"Guys, there's a big guy." Scott said, pointing at the large Skrull

"We got this, we got this right?" Sam said

"Danny?" Steve asked

"Let's try it. You distract him then I'll do it." Danny said

So they distracted him, Sam shot him with his weapons as well as Bucky. Murdock and Steve ran around him to distract him.

"Danny do it!" Murdock shouted

Danny hit the large Skrull into the side of the lobby. He fell through the wall of the building and out in the jungle, leaving a big whole in the building.

"How long will that take to repair." T'challa said

"Is she ok now?" Steve asked, as Luke helped Jessica walk

"Yeah, she's ok but she feels a little dizzy." Luke said

"Guys, the Skrulls are leaving." Scott said, as the ships left the mountain

"Wanda has the stones now so they're retreating." Natasha said

"Let's go back to New York to think of a plan." Steve said

"We're staying here, but you could bring Cloak with you so he could teleport you anywhere." Murdock said

"Ok then, Cloak, do your magic." 

"As you wish." Cloak said, as he covered them with his coat and teleported to New York.

**\--Building, New York--**

"Where did you teleport us to, Cloak?" Steve asked

"As you said, New York." Cloak said

"I know you teleported us to New York Cloak, but what part of it." 

"Are we in a janitor's closet?" Scott asked

"I thought you were all vigilantes, so I teleported all of you to a place that is not so open. I have teleported all of you to the Fantastic Four building." Cloak said

"Is that you, Mr. Rogers?" Richards asked

"Yes it is, Reed. We've just came here to hide from the government."

"Well, of course, you are all welcome. Where have you come from? I have not seen anyone enter the building yet."

"We got teleported here, we came from Wakanda."

"I see, what is your current situation right now. It seems you just came from a battle."

"Reed! Johnny messed up the cooking again." Ben shouted

"You deal with him, we have visitors here." Reed shouted back

"I'll tell you the story." Steve said

"As you wish, all ears are on you."

**\--30 minutes later--**

"So, I see how you've come here earlier. I'm deeply sorry for your losses Mr. Rogers." Reed said

"It's alright, they have not died in vain." Steve said

"Have you told Clint's girlfriend yet?" Natasha asked

"I can't just tell her instantly. Why won't you tell her Natasha, you were best friends with Clint."

"I'll try to tell her then, but I can't promise anything." 

"Reed! We have more visitors downstairs." Ben shouted

"Let them in, Ben. Who are they?" 

"Mr. Stark and his friends."

"Please, let him in. I need to speak with him." Steve begged

A few minutes later, Tony went up the stairs and looked shocked when he saw Steve.

"What the hell happened to Wanda?" Steve asked

"Long story, she joined Thanos because of 'family'. He killed Drax and Vision and then he threw us into a prison."

"What prison, Mr. Stark?" Reed asked

"42, how come there is no one there?"

"I have not tested the breathing functions there yet, so I may not send anyone there."

"Well we breathed there, so it's safe to say we can send some people up there."

Johnny went in the room to see what's going on. He was very fascinated to see a new hero there, so he came to greet them.

"Nice suit, who made it?" Johnny asked

"Mr. Stark, why? Are you jealous." Peter said

"I'm not jealous, I got some rock ass suits as well. It just looks like you would look good for the Fantastic Four."

"Why, you got a suit for me already?" 

"No, but we can make one for you."

"So then, what's the plan?" Tony asked

"Sadly, I may not help you in this war because we are busy. That goes for the rest of the Fantastic Four." Reed said

"I actually have a plan, Mr. Stark." Someone said, who arrived at the back of them

"Aren't you supposed to be in a grave?" Tony asked, with so much confusion

 


	16. An Old Friend

**\--Fantastic Four Building--**

"Aren't you supposed to be in a grave?" Tony asked, with so much confusion

"I am suppose to be there, but God didn't want me dead yet." Coulson said

"Great to see you old pal." Bruce said  
  
"Great to see you too. I saw everything that transpired while I was gone, sorry for Fury by the way." 

"Why didn't you come out of the hiding anyways?" Tony asked

"Well, you see, Fury knew that I was alive and placed me to take care of you. Now, about the plan, we shall talk about it downstairs. I have parked a van outside for us to go to our destination."

"Thank you, Reed, for letting us stay here for a while." Steve said

"It was a pleasure. You are all welcomed here."

"Captain, I must get going. I need to see my friend, Dagger." Cloak said

"Call me Steve, and sure, you could go. Take care, your name is Cloak right?" Steve said

"Yes it is. Farewell, if you need me just call me." Cloak said, as he teleported away

"Gentlemen, we need to get a move on here." Coulson said

"Ok guys, let's go and do your plan, Coulson." Tony said

"Oh, it will be fun." Coulson said, as the group went down the elevator and into the van

"This is one old ass van." Scott said

"Just like your van, Scott." 

"Is it weird that he knows my name or not?" 

"It's just that he's an agent, Scott." Natasha said

**\--Asteroid, Somewhere in Space--**

"Master, here are your stones." Wanda said, giving it to Thanos

"And here is your wish, Servant." Thanos said, revealing Pietro who was behind him

Wanda ran to Pietro and hugged him so hard, reminiscing the days they were together.

"I miss you so much, brother." Wanda said

"I miss you too, where are we?" Pietro asked

"We are here chained up to you bastards, now let us out of here!" Rocket shouted

"Speak more, and you will be next to die." Thanos said

"I really want to listen to some music right now."

"Rocket, you really need to talk about that right now." Quill said

"I am Groot." Groot said

"Now that I have all the stones in the universe, I shal-" Thanos said before getting cut off

"Blah, blah, blah. We get it, you have complete control of the galaxy and everyone will bow down to you. It seems like there's nothing new here." Rocket said

"You see that planet over there, because of your ignorance, that planet will fall."

Thanos looked at the planet and put his fingers together. He finally snapped it and the planet exploded.

"What the hell Rocket, you just made him explode a planet." Quill said

"I was making fun of him, I should I know he was going to do that." Rocket said

"Do you have nothing to say, Strange?" Gamora asked, as he looked down on the ground

"If he destroys Earth, I have nothing to live for. If he destroys Earth, Dormammu will have complete control of the universe as well as Thanos." Strange said

"We can stop him, if you just help us defeat him." Gamora whispered

"I will, but now is not the right time to do it."

"I can do everything now, with the snap of my hands." Thanos said

"Why won't you destroy Earth now?" Mantis asked

"Oh shit." Quill said

"Great question, it is very simple. I shall destroy Galactus and Dormammu with these stones, and after that I shall make a new universe."

"That doesn't sound good."

**\--Streets of New York--**

"Another explosion?" Scott asked, as he looked up to the sky

"I hope they're holding up out there. What's your plan anyways, Coulson." Tony said

"I have changed my mind, we'll just explain it in once we meet him." Coulson said

"Our plan seems to always be changing." Natasha said

"Is it improving?"

"I would say, just minor changes."

"Here we are, Xavier's School for Learning."

"I already asked the X-Men if they could help us, and they said no." Tony said

"They will say yes, they will fight in the battle but not physically."

They walked through the garden of the School, truly it was beautiful. They never thought that there would be a School for children gifted with powers. They knocked on the door and a man with a coat opened the door.

"Didn't we say no already?" Logan said, as he was closing the door

"We just want to talk to Charles, just give us a few minutes, please the universe is in the balance." Coulson said

"Only for a few minutes." Logan said, as he let them walked through

"What are you doing here?" Summers asked

"They are just going to talk to Charles."

"Oh, ok then, his room is left of the stairs and right to the hallway."

"Thank you." Steve said

They walked through the School's hallways, as it was filled with rooms for the children. Classes were going on during that day so they kept quiet.

"Over there, just knock before you enter." Logan said

"Thank you, we won't be long." Coulson said

They knocked the door and heard a response, "Door is open, you may come in."

"Who is introducing?" Sam asked

"I think Natasha should say it." Bruce said

"No, it should be Rhodey, he's part of the army anyway." Natasha said

"Fine, I'll do it." Tony said, opening the door

"Tony Stark? What a suprise to meet you." Charles said

"What a suprise, indeed. My friend over here would like to discuss something with you."

"Of course, anything even off topic."

"Thank you, Tony. Now just listen." Coulson whispered

"Actually, Steve and I will be exploring the house. Just tell me what's the plan later." Tony said

Steve and Tony walked around the hallways of the building. They listened to classes going on, to see what the children are learning.

"What are you thinking about?" Steve asked

"Just remembering the days when we were confined in a classroom as well."

"Those were the easy times, the harsh times were when America was at war."

"I like to think of Ma and Pa, they just mean the world to me."

Steve and Tony talked for a few more minutes before they were called by Coulson.

"So guys, here's the plan." Coulson continued


	17. Beginning of the End

**\--Asteroid, Somewhere in Space--**

"Wanda, can you move them, we are going somewhere." Thanos asked

"Yes, I can, Master." Wanda said

"Hey, Wanda. When did he become our master?" Pietro whispered

"Ever since I told him I wanted to bring you back to life." 

"As long as we are together, I'm fine with that."

"So, you're just going to leave the Earth to die?" Quill said

"Family comes first. It's what everyone wants, family."

"Ok, they're playing hard to get." Rocket said, as they were being move to another place

Thanos created a portal to another asteroid, which seems to be a chair in it.

"Where did you take us now?" Gamora asked

"To my chair, I will be watching you for now." Thanos said

Mantis looked at Nebula who hasn't spoken a lot since Thanos said he killed her parents.

"Are you ok? You have not been talking too much." Mantis said

"Be quiet. I'm thinking of a plan." Nebula whispered

"There's a lot of whispering going on here." Quill said

"So, what happened while I was gone." Pietro asked

"Maybe I'll tell you next time, I don't really want to talk about it." Wanda asked

"Why not?" 

"Because, I don't really want to talk about the harsh times I've been through since you were gone."

"Hey, Quill. I feel something coming." Strange said

"What things?" Quill asked

"Two things. One is from Earth and another is in another distant place. I sense both of it is coming soon."

"I hope it's backup, 'cause I'm getting bored as hell."

**\--Xavier's School--**

"So that's the plan, I hope it works." Tony said

"Just leave it to me, besides I'll make it sure that it will be carried out." Charles said

"This is the battle that will end my persona." Steve said

"You're giving up Captain America?" Tony asked

"I have to, I've been doing this since World War II. Don't you want to settle down?" 

"I might consider that, but I've not thought about it yet. I am living the dream of saving the world right now."

"Not everything lasts forever, Logan told me he died holding, his heart." Charles said, depressed when he heard those words come out of his mouth

"Mr. Stark, are those what I think they are?" Peter asked

"Guys, there are more of those aliens, let's take them out." Rhodey said

"Don't go Hulk mode on us, this is not our property, Banner." Natasha said

"He can stay with me Ms. Romanov, he'll be safe with me." Charles said

The door opened which revealed Logan and a suited up Cyclops.

"Anyone willing to join us fight, go with us now." Summers said

"Charles, you stay here would you?" Logan said

"Of course, I'll be staying here." Charles

"I'll stay with Bruce." Scott said

"Me too." Natasha said

The heroes who wanted to fight, went out and battled the Skrulls. The Avengers mainly focused on taking out the Skrulls while the X-Men protected the School.

"So, what's the plan?" Sam asked

"Isn't it obvious? Kill them all." Steve said

Tony used his lasers to take our the Skrulls while the others were more comfortable in one on one combat. Steve made some punches to the Skrulls, taking them out while Sam and Rhodey shot them. After a while, Logan came out and took a majority of the Skrulls using his claws.

"We should really consider him joining us." Tony said

Logan continued to take them out until there were a few left. Logan went back inside, but before he went inside he told Steve, "The rest of them are yours." 

"What is he going to do?" Sam asked

"Probably wash his hands. I mean he used his hands to take a lot of them out." Rhodey said

"It's actually claws." Tony corrected him

Peter gathered the last batch of Skrulls and took them out himself. Tony was impressed at Peter for taking the last of them out.

"That was amazing, kid." Tony said, putting his arm around Peter

"Thank you, Mr. Stark." Peter said

"But next time, let some of us do the work, you still have a lot to learn." 

"I'm already an Avenger, I don't need more experience, I know everything already."

"You haven't seen the dangers in life yet." 

"I have already, please just let me take them on."

"Whatever you say kid, I'm just giving you advice."

They all went back inside the School to see everyone safe. Bruce was hiding behind Charles's desk to stop himself from turining to the Hulk.

"Our plan is about to start, everyone get ready." Coulson said, looking at eveyone, "Can't you believe it, it's the last battle for some of you. After this, you'll be living the life you all wanted."

"I hope I get to see the light again." Bucky said, looking at Steve who looked worried

"Why do you look that way Steve?" Scott asked

"Can't anyone tell? This is the most powerful being in the universe. He has all the stones in his hand, he can kill us right now." Steve said

"That's why we're taking him back to hell." Tony said

"And if we lose?" 

"Just like you said Steve, 'together'." 

"Taking lines from me, I like it."

"Alright gentlemen, now that we have settled that now we shall start the plan."

"I'll be going underground now." Charles said

"The only problem is, how are we getting to space."

"I already contacted Cloak, says he's on his way." Natasha said

"Perfect, the plan is working out splendid."

"Alright people, we are leaving in 30 minutes so get ready." Steve said

"Steve, I can't do this." Scott said

"Why not?" 

"What if I die? I need to see my daughter again."

"I understand, say hello to her for me, please?"

"Of course, she will hear all the stories about the Avengers." Steve said, as Scott left the School

"Steve?" Tony asked

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Are you ready to go for one more rollercoaster ride?" 

"I hope you are, 'cause I'm ready as hell." Steve said, getting prepared for his final battle

 


	18. End of the Road

**\--Asteroid, Somewhere in Space--**

"Here we are, still stuck." Rocket said

"Rocket, shut the hell up." Quill said

"What? Aren't you bored because we've been stuck like this since 2 days ago."

"I'm just glad we're not starving."

After a while, a man in silver came up walking through the steps of Thanos's home. The man bowed down to Thanos in an instant.

"Why have you come here, Silver Surfer?" Thanos asked

"I have come here to bow down, to my new master." Silver Surfer said

"Was Galactus not good enough?" 

"He was a very powerful master, but not as powerful as you."

"Well, you are welcomed to join us as we take control of the universe."

Suddenly, a coat of black appeared and heroes came out of it.

"About time you knuckleheads showed up." Rocket said

"We had some delay, but we're here now." Steve said

"Pietro?" Tony questioned, as he saw the new crew of Thanos

"I'm here in the flesh." Pietro said

"Don't you want to join us? We can save the universe, together." 

"Don't listen to them, they're trying to make us join them." Wanda said

"We just want you to join the good side." 

Everyone then got into the ground as Wanda made them kneel.

"Great plan, but now you will join us into this position." Quill said

"It's ok," Tony said, as he struggled getting out of the magic, "We came prepared."

Wanda and Pietro could suddenly hear voices in there head, "Listen to me, you shall help the Avengers take on Thanos."

"Get this thing out of me!" Wanda shouted, removing the heroes out of the magic

"Finally we're back on our feet." Strange said

"How did you make her to let us go?" Gamora asked

"We asked a man named Charles Xavier to get into her mind, since she's a mutant." Steve said

"I'll help you breath." Strange said, as he made a huge bubble around the place

"Now, let's kick this guy's ass." Quill said

The Guardians rushed Thanos as he used his gauntlet to hold them back. Quill and Rocket used their weapons to focus at Silver Surfer. He used his beam to take on the Avengers but he was getting overwhelmed.

"Master, give me the Mind Stone and I shall have more power." Silver Surfer said

"How do I know if I can trust you?" Thanos said, taking out Groot and Rhodey

"I promise you it won't be lost."

"If I ask for the stone, you must give it back to me." Thanos said, giving him the stone

Soon, Silver Surfer's beam from his head turned yellow as he took out more of the Avengers and Guardians. Skrulls surrounded the group as they fought Thanos and his crew.

"More of these bastards." Steve said, as he was back to back with Tony and Quill

"The Guardians and I will take care of them, just focus on Thanos." Quill said, "Guys, take those alien bastards out." 

Tony regrouped with the Avengers and focus there attack on Thanos. Pietro and Wanda were still stunned by Charles's mind, as they struggled to walk.

"Steve, my bullets can't penetrate him." Sam said

"Just make use of that as a distraction." Steve said, as more Skrulls ran at him

Steve used his fists to take the Skrulls on. He took the first two out by punching them, and kicked the last one on the ribs.

"This green monster is giving me problems." Thanos said, as he was fighting Hulk

"That's right Bruce, keep on pissing him off." Tony said, as Gamora flew past her.

"I got her." Rhodey said, catching Gamora in space

"Thank you, but put me down already." Gamora said

"Ok, ok. I didn't know you were so sensitive." Rhodey said as he got hit by Skrulls

Thanos took his gauntlet and pointed it at Hulk, as he struggled to get up.

"Now, you shall die you arrogant monster." Thanos said, as he used the Power stone to beat Hulk up.

"Bruce! Tony stop him!" Natasha shouted 

"Someone help him!" Tony shouted, as more Skrulls held him

"I got it." Peter said, as he tried to save Hulk

Before Thanos could kill Hulk, Peter used his webbing to hold Thanos's arm. Thanos quickly pulled it his way and swang at Peter. He grabbed Peter and threw him near a rock.

"You shall feel my power." Thanos said, as he broke Hulk's back with his hand

"Kid!" Tony said, blasting the other Skrulls in his way, "You ok?" 

"Mr. Stark, I'm sorry." Peter said, as he tried to hold his arms up

"You're not going to die today." 

"I'm not, I'm just really hurt."

"What are you so sorry about." Tony said, as he looked back and saw the Avengers and Guardians getting defeated

"I'm sorry for not listening to you back in the School. I should have known I was not prepared yet."

"Well, apology accepted. Now get up and help us defeat this damn monster."

" _Steve! We have aliens attacking_   _the School and Wakanda_."Coulson said, through the comms

"Just hold on, we can finish this." Steve said, spitting blood out of his mouth

"Can you still hold up?" Quill said, shooting at Skrulls running at him

"I don't know if I can even stand." Steve said, as Quill lent his hand to Steve

"The only way we can finish this is if we remove the gauntlet out of Thanos. If we don't, we have already lost the battle." Strange said

"How do we do that with these aliens bothering us." 

"Leave that to me, Quill, lead your friends and help the Avengers take Thanos on."

So they did just that, all the shooters stayed in range with Thanos as the others tried to get the gauntlet.

"Get away from me fools!" Thanos shouted, using the stones to take out Rhodey

"I have got you, Master." Silver Surfer said, as his beam hit Tony and Quill out of the sky, "That is everyone who was on the air."

" _Suit malfunctioning, suit air functions malfunctioning_." F.R.I.D.A.Y said

"That's great." Tony said, as he stood up

"I can't take this anymore." Steve said

"Hold on, I got you. Strange how our you holding up?" Quill asked, as he saw Strange getting pinned down by Skrulls

"This is the end." Thanos said, as he used the Reality Gem to shake the place, thus making everyone fall to the ground

Thanos looked at the heroes, helpless on what to do. He specifically looked at Steve, who looked broken. He picked him up and held him by the neck.

"So, Steve Rogers, what will you command your team now?" Thanos asked

"We never give up, we find a way, and our plan is to destroy you." Steve said, struggling to breath

"I want you to feel pain. I want you to feel death."

"I will die, but Captain America lives forever." Steve said, as Thanos got  one of the Skrulls swords and pierced it through him

"No!" Tony shouted, angered at what he had just saw

"You monster!" Bucky shouted

"I'm not a monster, I'm just doing this for my own good." Thanos said, as Tony was about to take him on

Once again, everyone kneeled as the voices stopped in Wanda's head. Everyone looked at depression, as they saw Steve Rogers on the floor, dead.


	19. Return of a Hero

\-- **Thanos's Land** \--

"Why would you do that?" Bucky said

"Because, everyone should learn a lesson. Now, Earth shall be overruned by Skrulls and the whole universe will bow down to me, the Mad Titan."

Tony looked at Natasha, as she was depressed as she saw Bruce, with blood coming out of his mouth.

"It's alright, everybody is depressed right now." Rhodey said

"It's alright?! We just saw our friends murdered by this monster." Natasha shouted

"Everyone likes to use the word monster against me. Why would you use thay word?" Thanos asked

"Because, you killed a lot of people today." Strange said

"And there's going to be so much more."

"Great now we are stuck here, again." Rocket said

"I am Groot." Groot said

"It's alright, you won't be stuck here for long." Silver Surfer said

Suddenly, a barrage of thunder struck around the land. Thor appeared as he walked with a helmet.

"Miss me?" Thor asked

"We could've missed you if you came a lot sooner." Tony said

Wanda tried to make Thor kneel but the hammer was to heavy.

"I can not make him kneel, Master." Wanda said

"Silver Surfer, you have the Mind stone right? Use it against the Asgardian God." Thanos said

"Indeed I will." Silver Surfer said, as he slowly turned into Loki

"Brilliant, he can't take over the universe if he is missing one stone."

"But, I still have power." Thanos said striking Thor with the Power stone

Thor was quick to react by using his hammer to dodge it.

"I've came prepared." Thor said, using his hammer to strike Thanos with lightning

Wanda started to hear voices again which let everyone go once more.

"Guys, it's now or never, if he stops us again we're done. Quill said

They all attacked Thanos at once and it seemed to be working. Tony was really hitting hard, after all the casualties he had caused. After a while, Thanos managed to hit Rhodey in the head, thus knocking him out.

"Rhodey! What the hell." Tony said, as everyone looked at him

Thanos seized the oppurtunity to strike them all at once. Everyone flew back as Thanos grabbed Rhodey.

"You care for this one as well, shame he will be going to see Dormammu." Thanos said, opening a portal to which Strange remembers

"He cannot come back." Strange said, "By the time we come back for him, Dormammu has already taken his soul."

"I swear, I'm going to beat this guy's ass and send it to hell." Tony said, charging at Thanos

"Tony don't!" Thor said

Tony and Thanos battled, he tried to kill him, but also worked towards removing the stone. Thanos made a portal yet again and tried to throw him in it. Tony preveiled by using his thrusters to push him in.

"I'm not ending my day without killing you." Tony said

Thanos tried to put him on the ground, but Tony used his thrusters once more and flew out of it.

"You are one annoying little Earthling." Thanos said

"I'm just trying to avenge my friends." Tony said

After a little more fighting, Thanos caught Tony by suprise and piercing Tony with a sword to his stomach.

"I cannot be stopped now." Thanos said, "I've defeated every single one of you, nobody can take me on, I cannot be killed."

"Except for her." Thor said, pointing at the girl in a blue, yellow and red suit

"Who is she?" Quill asked

"One of the oldest superheroes in the universe, Captain Marvel." Loki answered

"Thanos, you shall hand over the gauntlet now, or we shall get it ourselves." Marvel said

"All of you could never get this from me." Thanos said

Everyone charged at him and they wen into battle. Thanos showed he cannot be stopped by single-handedly take out the Guardians. He used the Power stone to take out Loki.

"Can you still get up brother?" Thor asked

"I'll just lay down here for a moment." Loki said

Thanos kept on beating the Guardians up as well as the Avengers. The only ones who were standing were Thanos and Captain Marvel.

"You, do you honestly think you can stop me?" Thanos said, as he saw Bucky remove the sword off Tony

"If I can, I will do it with all my power." Marvel said

"Then so be it." The two clashed together in a tug-of-war battle.

It seemed that either person could win. The stones used by Thanos or the gifted powers of Captain Marvel. They kept of fighting, throwing asteroid after asteroid at each other. They battled hand on hand combat as well as long range with Marvel using her eye lasers while Thanos used the Power stone.

After a while, Thanos finally threw Captain Marvel to the ground, "Have I not proven myself fully yet?!"

"You haven't dumbass." Tony said, holding his blood

"I have defeated you already, what else is there to prove?"

"You haven't taken us on, together." Tony said, as he shot Thanos with his blasters combined with Thor's lightning

"Stark's got a plan here." Quill said, as he continiusly shot Thanos

"Everyone who has weapons, keep shooting!" Bucky shouted

"I'll try to get the stone from him." Strange said

"Keep on shooting!" Tony shouted

Captain Marvel stood up and looked at everyone. She was so impressed that everyone was working together. She herself used her eye lasers to help them out.

"Someone, help!" Thanos shouted, "Wanda, please."

"I have found my family again." Wanda said, using her powers against Thanos

"Let's make him a little dizzy, don't you think?" Pietro said, as he sped around Thanos

"Guys, it's working." Rocket said

Thanos finally fell to the ground, defeated by the heroes who cause him trouble, ever since they met.

"How did you, defeat me." Thanos said, looking at everyone

"You got it wrong, you should be asking, how did 'we' defeat you. Here's the answer, together." Bucky said

Captain Marvel punched Thanos so hard that he had been killed. Thor saw Natasha near Bruce's body as she hugged it. He came closer to Natasha and comforted her.

"Mr. Stark!" Peter shouted, as he was closing his eyes

"Peter, Peter. I have to tell you something." Tony said, as his voice is slowly fading

"Mr. Stark, please don't die."

"10 years ago, I started this Avengers Iniative. Fury was wrong, he just arranged it, but I was the leader or the most famous figure of the group. Now that I'm about to go," Tony coughed, "I want you to continue it."

"Mr. Stark!" Peter shouted, as tears came running down his face

Everyone gathered around Tony, as he passed away. They all held there hands to their hearts, and honered a true hero. Uata appeared above them, depressed.

"Goodbye, old friend." Thor said

 


	20. Epilogue

\-- **Asgard** \--

Heimdall seemed relief that Thor had came back, as he walked through the rainbow bridge.

"So, how was your trip, Thor?" Heimdall asked

"It was a adventure I will never forget. But, there were friends that had to be lost." Thor said

"I am very sorry for your friends who had been lost in the battle."

"It's ok, they did not just die, they died with honor." Thor said, as he saw Valkyrie running to him

"I'm so glad you're ok." Valkyrie said

"I am as well."

"Thor, you have brought the Space Gem?" Heimdall asked, as he saw a blue gem glow in his bag.

"It was entrusted to me by one of my friends, each of us took care of one stone."

"I see, where has Loki gone to by, may I ask?"

"He escaped by suprise, he even had the Mind stone with him. It's alright, I'm sure he won't destroy the universe."

"So the 9 realms are safe for now?" Valkyrie asked

"Not for now, it may be for a long time considering the person looking for the stones has been killed."

"I'm so glad to hear that."

"I as well, now Asgard is rebuilding it's kingdom for a better future."

"Thor we have a problem." Heimdall asked

"What is it?"

"We have almost everything we need. We have materials for building, a reasonable amount of workers and the stone. But, we do not have the King of Asgard."

"I have the perfect person to do just that." Valkyrie said

"Me, I... I can't do that." Thor said

"Why can't you do that? Your father had ruled Asgard, surely you could as well."

"You know what, I'll give it a try." Thor said, as he looked on as the builders repaired and rebuilded Asgard, which was now led by him

\-- **Ravanger's Ship** \--

"I never knew I would say this but, I'm going to miss this bastard." Rocket said, as they honored Drax

They couldn't really hold a real funeral, because Thanos turned him into dust. The best they could do was at least hold a ceremony.

"I wish I could see him again." Quill said, as he looked at the orb in his hands

"I am Groot." Groot said

"He was not only a friend to us. He was part of a bond, a family bond." Mantis said

"Nebula, what will you do now?" Gamora asked

"I will, I think I will start a life on a different planet." Nebula said

"You know what? Why won't you join us to save the galaxy from any threats?" Quill said

"I prefer to just settle down on another planet."

"Nebula come here." Gamora said, as she hugged Nebula as tight as she could, "Be safe." Gamora whispered

Nebula walked out and used one of the space pods.

"Rocket, could you hold this." Quill said

"The stone?" Rocket asked

"Yeah, can you please hold it."

"Quill, could you come here, please." Gamora said

"I'll be right back." Quill said, as he walked over to the other room

"Dance with me." Gamora said, as she played a song on Quill's Walkman

"O-O-H Child by Five Stairsteps, I like it." Quill said, as he danced with Gamora

"I heard that Drax called me a person who doesn't want to dance."

"Well, we thought you weren't really a good dancer."

"I want to correct both of you, I can dance."

"Well, I wonder what's our next adenture."

\-- **Sanctum London** \--

"Very interesting story, Strange." Wong said, as they were in the library

"Indeed it is. I cannot believe what would happen to a person once he combines the stones together." Strange said

"It is  very dangerous to let someone take hold of the stones." Wong said, as they both stood up and walked out of the libary.

"What will we be doing for the Sanctum in New York?"

"I'm not sure, Strange. I don't know if they will take time off their day to rebuild that place."

"That means Earth only has 3 Sanctums left."

"But didn't you reach an agreement with Dormammu that he will not interfere with Earth anymore?"

"Yes, we have reached that agreement." Strange said, as someone knocked on the door, "I wonder who that might be."

Wong opened the door which revealed Danny and T'challa.

"Hey, how are you Strange?" Danny asked

"I'm doing well, why have you come to see me in such short notice?" Strange asked

"We would like to increase our abilities to the next level."

"Is that so? We shall go to the Himalayas by foot in a few hours. For now, follow me."

"I'm starting to regret this descision." Danny whispered to T'challa

"We shall place where this stone belongs to."

They walked through the Sanctum, as this was the first time T'challa and Danny have been there. It was truly different than Sactorum, each Sanctum shows the culture of the country in the building itself.

"So, how's the big battle." T'challa asked

"I would be very eager to tell you the story," Strange said, "but I will save that for when we go to the Himalayas."

Strange opened the door to the place where they keep the Time stone. He placed it in the middle of the room and it began to float.

"It is truly beautiful." Danny said

"Indeed it is. One of the most powerful items in the galaxy is in our hands and is our duty to keep it safe. Now, get ready we'll be leaving for the Himalayas soon."

\-- **Avengers Headquarters** \--

"I'm so sorry for joining Thanos, it was the only way I could bring Pietro back to life." Wanda said

"It's in the past now, we can leave it behind. Besides, you helped us defeat Thanos anyways." Natasha said

"It was one hell of a battle, but I'm glad I can be part of the Avengers again." Pietro said

"I'm glad I can work with you again." Natasha chuckled

"Natasha, I'll be hiding the Soul stone in a safe place. I'm sorry but I do not know how to use this stone to bring your friends back to life." Captain Marvel said

"It's alright, will you be coming back though?"

"I have thought of it for the past 4 days. I've decided that I will be officially part of the Avengers now."

"That's great news." Wanda said

Natasha saw Bucky inside the meeting room holding the Reality stone. She decided to walk inside and talk to him.

"Are you ok? You don't look positive today." Natasha said

"I'm just a little depressed that Cap didn't really live his life the way he wanted to." Bucky said

"Didn't live his life the way he wanted to? He lived the perfect life with family, with you."

"Well, I wish I could see him live in his house, with his children in his porch."

Natasha thought about something and finally decided to give it to Bucky.

"Follow me."

They walked through the hallways of the headquarters, which was still being repaired.

"Where are you taking me?" Bucky asked

"To the storage room."

She opened it and started looking for something. She dug through all the old boxes and finally found it.

"This is Steve's. But I think he would want you to have it." Natasha said, handing over Steve's Shield to Bucky

"Natasha, I... I have nothing to say."

"Just like what Steve said, he may die, but Captain America is forever." Natasha said, putting her hand on his shoulder

They exited out of the room and walked over to the bay where the Avengers where.

"So, how does it feel to be an Avenger?" Sam asked

"It feels great, finally named an Avenger." Scott said

"We shall carry out what the original team did, save the world and the universe." Peter said

The door opened which revealed Bucky and Natasha standing there. They could see Scott, Peter, Sam, Wanda and Pietro all together. It may take a while before they could carry back the original 'Avengers' team but they will do it eventually.

Bucky stood there smiling, "Avengers, **ASSEMBLE** "

\-- **The End** \--


End file.
